


le bébé joli d'harry (harry's pretty baby); manada brac #2

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: HarryTops, M/M, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, louisbottom, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Harry Styles, el comandante de los doce lobos centinelas, nunca pensó descubrir a su pareja en un hospital con un ataque de ansiedad. Bajo la ilusión de ir a confortar a un pequeño niño, amigo de Cecil y la pareja del Alfa, él se encontró con un hombre que necesitaba más protección de la que incluso alguien fuera consciente.Tratado como un retrasado toda su vida, Louis Tomlinson nunca ha tenido nada que pudiera llamar suyo—hasta que conoce a Harry.Harry deberá conseguir que su extremadamente delgada pareja esté a salvo de su sádico hermano mientras le enseña a Louis a confiar en él. Harry rápidamente se queda sin tiempo para convencer a Louis que no lo lastimará, cuando su pareja inadvertidamente inicia el ritual de apareamiento. ¿Podrá Louis darle a Harry la confianza que necesita para que se enlacen juntos o sufrirán las consecuencias del peligroso sentido del humor que el destino les tiene preparado?





	le bébé joli d'harry (harry's pretty baby); manada brac #2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456530) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Segundo libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrito por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

**MANADA BRAC.**  
**EL LINDO BEBÉ DE HARRY.**

**L** ouis acomodó los tazones de plástico en el lavavajillas y cerró la puerta, tomó una toalla para secar el mostrador y el lavabo. Encendió el lavavajillas mientras limpiaba el suelo, frenéticamente vio el reloj y notó que solo tenía diez minutos para terminar antes de que Sean llegara a la casa.

Después de vaciar el recogedor en el bote de basura, él estaba listo para trapear, recogiendo el agua del suelo hasta que estaba bien limpio. El trapeador mojado lo guardó con todos los artículos de limpieza en su lugar en el cuarto del fondo, Louis cerró la puerta mientras su hermano entraba por la puerta del frente.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Su hermano Sean inclinó la cabeza y vio hacia el interior de la cocina, viendo que todo estaba limpio. Lanzó su chaqueta al sofá y tomó una cerveza del refrigerador, dejando las sucias huellas en el limpio piso de Louis.

Maldición, ahora tendré que hacerlo de nuevo.

Louis esperó para ver lo que Sean quería para cenar. Él tenía que ser extra amable. Mañana era viernes, y no quería que Sean dijera que no podía ir al centro recreativo. Su amigo Cecil estaría ahí, el chico que trataba a Louis como si fuera normal, como si tuviera cerebro. No como Sean, quien constantemente le decía que era un estúpido y un retardado. Su hermano era como un demonio, pero era la única familia que Louis tenía.

Solo porque él había sido diagnosticado con un leve retraso, Louis realmente no estaba de acuerdo con eso ni un poco, eso no quería decir que Sean lo tratara como alguien que no tuviera cerebro. Él no podía dejarlo, porque Sean había aceptado criarlo cuando la corte había declarado a su madre incompetente. Ella usaba drogas, por eso él odiaba las drogas. Vio lo que le hicieron a su mamá. ¿Si Sean no lo quería por qué había aceptado ser su guardián?

Louis hacía su mejor esfuerzo por lograr que Sean fuera feliz. Limpiaba la casa, preparaba la cena, hacía la lavandería, e incluso limpiaba el sucio cuarto de Sean. Algunas de las horribles cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo en ocasiones parecía que se movían. Dios, a él no le gustaba cuando Sean dejaba los condones usados regados por todo el cuarto. Una cosa es ser un descuidado, pero otra totalmente diferente es ser sucio en el sexo. Siendo inteligente y sabio, él siempre usaba un lápiz para levantarlos y luego dejaba el lápiz en el escritorio para que Sean lo usara.

Louis se rió por eso. Él era un rebelde.

—Prepárame spaghetti esta noche. Y no lo arruines, estúpido. —Sean se recargó en el sofá, tomando su cerveza y viendo el futbol. La misma cosa que hacía cada noche. A Louis le sorprendía que su hermano incluso tuviera trabajo. El hombre era un holgazán con H mayúscula.

Por la mala manera en que Sean le habló, Louis se apresuró a preparar la cena. Su corazón le dolía por la manera en que su hermano lo trataba, como un esclavo. Él llenó una olla con agua y la dejó en la estufa para que hirviera. Una vez que estuvo lista él introdujo los duros spaghetti, asegurándose de mantener sus mangas lejos. Por alguna razón, él siempre olvidaba que el vapor hacía que sus manos se pusieran calientes.

Cuidadosamente mezcló los ingredientes, Louis vertió la mezcla asegurándose de que la salsa cubriera toda la pasta. Vio algunos grumos de carne que él no había deshecho totalmente pero los empujó al fondo de la olla.

Llenando hasta el tope el alto plato de Sean, Louis se lo llevó, regresó a la cocina para comer su pequeña porción. Sean lo molestaba acerca de no tener un hermano gordo, así que él vigilaba lo que Louis comía, asegurándose de que no fuera demasiado. Suspirando, Louis sabía que él seguiría con hambre después de la cena, pero Sean se rehusaba a darle más. Ser ingenioso resultaba muy práctico, cuando su hermano se iba, él podía tomar algo de lo que Sean no se diera cuenta que había desaparecido.

Sean era cinco veces más grande que él lo que significaba que estaba acabado. Desafiarlo no era una opción. Si echaba a Louis, a dónde iría. Con renuencia, Louis siempre hacía lo que Sean le decía por miedo a ser un desamparado.

Bebió agua con su comida, esperando que eso le ayudara a sentirse lleno.

Por más que lo intentaba, Louis no podía entender a Sean. Ellos eran todo lo que tenían. ¿Por qué abusar de la única persona que te ama incondicionalmente? Él haría todo por su hermano, pero él sentía que no era correspondido. Eso le dolía profundamente. Louis no disfrutaba su vida. Su único punto brillante era ver a su amigo los viernes.

La tristeza estaba con él constantemente. Todo lo que quería era a alguien que lo amara. Que le dijera lo mucho que él significaba. Ni siquiera su madre había hecho eso. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada dejándolos solos en casa. Se sentía tan solo.

No, no tan no querido que él tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas que silenciosamente bajaban por sus mejillas mientras comía.

Terminando su cena, él limpió la cocina... de nuevo. Exhausto, Louis finalmente apagó la luz y se fue a la cama. Los resortes del colchón se le encajaban en la espalda mientras extendía la delgada manta encima de él, trató de esforzarse en dormir, pero la excitación de ver mañana a Cecil mantuvo al mago de los sueños en la bahía. Tocó el collar que Cecil le había ayudado a hacer con las lindas letras rosas de su nombre, Louis sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos. El pensar en su amigo era la única cosa que lo hacía sonreír.

🥀

¿Dónde estaba? Cecil debería haber estado aquí ahora. Él siempre llegaba a ver a Louis los viernes. Paseandose de adelante hacia atrás él revisaba los carros que llegaban al estacionamiento. No, no era él. Mordiéndose las uñas de sus dedos, Louis se preguntaba si Cecil se había enojado con él. Trató de recordar si había hecho algo malo pero no podía recordar nada.

Thomas, uno de los consejeros, trató de decirle que Cecil podría estar haciendo algo importante y que podría no venir. No, tenía que ser por algo que él había hecho. Él lo sabía. Ser estúpido había alejado a Cecil. A Cecil podría no gustarle desperdiciar su viernes con él. Louis comenzó a entrar en pánico. Él no quería perder la amistad de Cecil. Él tenía que encontrar a Cecil y decirle que él sentía ser estúpido.

El hombre era su único amigo, su único punto brillante en su de otra manera solitaria vida llena de penas y dolor.

Louis comenzó a marearse su corazón latía más rápido. Puntos aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Tenía que encontrar a Cecil. Él tenía que...

—Rápido, llamen al 911. Louis se desmayó.

🥀

Louis se sentó afuera del hospital. Ellos lo habían dado de alta después de explicarle que había tenido un ataque de ansiedad. Una vez que Sean se enterara de que tenía que pagar otra factura de hospital, Louis estaba más preocupado sobre lo que su hermano le haría.

Eso exactamente era por lo que él estaba sentado en una banca viendo el tráfico. Tenía miedo de ir a su casa. Suspiró, sabiendo que era inútil demorarse. ¿A dónde más iría? No tenía amigos, ni otra familia, y ciertamente no tenía dinero. No estaba seguro de que Cecil pudiera dejarlo quedarse en su casa. Además, él no tenía idea de dónde vivía su amigo. Ni siquiera podía decidir por sí mismo.

Pasó su dedo por uno de los agujeros de sus pantalones, jugando con la situación de estar atrapado. ¿Por qué él no podía tener una vida normal, a alguien a quien amar? ¿Qué estaba mal con él que todos lo dejaban o lo golpeaban?

—Hey, Louis.

Louis vio sobre su hombro para ver a Tank y... ¿quién era ese tipo? Él conocía a Tank del centro recreativo cuando Cecil llegaba como voluntario, siempre iba con Tank, pero el tipo que estaba al lado de Tank era un completo extraño.

Cuando se acercaron a él, el extraño inclinó la cabeza y olfateó. Extraño. Louis olfateó también y no olió nada fuera de lo ordinario. ¿Quizás era él? Levantó su brazo y olfateó su axila. No apestaba.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron frente a Louis.

Él dio un paso hacia adelante, entonces se detuvo y dio un paso para atrás. Tank era el hombre más grande que Louis hubiera visto, pero el hombre con él... Guau. El remolino de sentimientos que recorría su cuerpo lo confundió. ¿Por qué él tenía la urgencia de correr a los brazos del hombre?

Louis se ruborizó cuando el hombre abiertamente examinaba su cuerpo con su mirada. El pensamiento de ese hombre dejándolo o lastimándolo debió haber detenido a Louis. Eso es lo que su mamá y Sean hacían. En lugar de eso, él caminó hacia adelante, sus pies lo llevaron frente al gran hombre. Extendió su mano, pasando sus dedos por el brazo del hombre.

El hombre le sonrió gentilmente, pasando su mano a través del desordenado cabello de Louis. Louis lamió su palma, pasándola a través de sus enredados mechones, tratando de bajarlos y verse presentable. El hombre se rió y pasó los nudillos de su mano por debajo del mentón de Louis y levantó su cabeza.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, lindo bebé?

Louis se derritió como una paleta helada. Él podía sentir que una gran y tonta sonrisa se pegaba en su cara. El hombre era un sueño. —Louis Tomlinson.

Louis quería acurrucarse igual que una apretada pelota en los brazos del hombre mientras le lamía la cara. El calor subió a sus mejillas cuando el hombre dio un bajo gruñido. Ese sonido era el más atractivo de todo lo que había oído. —Gruñe de nuevo. —Le murmuró al hombre.

El hombre se rió, jalando a Louis a sus brazos. A pesar de que a él le aterraban los extraños, su hermano siempre le gritaba que era un imbécil que iba a hacer que lo secuestraran si les hablaba a los extraños, Louis no creyó que ese hombre lo lastimara.

—Yo soy Harry Styles —Harry le murmuró a Louis mientras soltaba otro bajo gruñido. Louis resplandeció ante el alto hombre, pero su lengua se trabó en su boca. Estúpida lengua.

—¿Te sientes mejor, lindo bebé? —Harry preguntó mientras sentaba a Louis en la banca.

Louis asintió. —Uh-huh. Ellos me dejaron ir. —Sus dedos señalaban el hospital. Su cara se inclinó más y más a la de Harry, olfateando como si oliera bien. Se apartó. Su cara se sentía realmente caliente.

Louis se rascó la cabeza preguntándose si a Harry realmente él le agradaba, le gustaba o solo estaba siendo amable. A Louis realmente le agradaba Harry, y no de la forma como lo hacía un simple amigo. Su pene estaba creciendo duro solo al sentarse al lado del tipo. ¿Podría Harry pensar que él era un pervertido si viera la hinchazón en sus pantalones?

Louis levantó sus piernas a la banca y las envolvió con sus brazos. Vio a Harry por el rabillo de los ojos. —¿Que tan alto eres?

—Un metro noventa y cinco. ¿Por qué? ¿Es demasiado grande para ti?

Louis sintió el calor subir a sus oídos. Él podría decir que Harry estaba bromeando. —Es lindo ser grande. Yo mido uno sesenta y cinco, realmente mucha diferencia. —Encontró de nuevo el agujero en sus jeans.

No tenía muy buenas habilidades sociales. Aunque hablar con Harry era muy fácil. No tartamudeaba las palabras como le ocurría normalmente, las cosas estúpidas salían de su mente. Sean lo acusaba de no tener un cerebro para amortiguar su boca. Lo que sea que eso signifique.

—A mí me parece una linda altura. —Harry se rió.

—No realmente. —Louis se encogió de hombros. —A los niños les gustaba burlarse de mi cuando estaba en la escuela.

—Si sigues en la escuela, puedo golpearlos por ti. —Ahí estaba el gruñido de nuevo, solo que esta vez se oía aterrador. El sonido se detuvo, pero él se apartó.

Le tomó un momento registrar lo que Harry había dicho, y los ojos de Louis se abrieron más. —No puedes hacer eso. Eso significa que serías un abusador. —Él jadeó.

—Por ti lo haría. Aunque por nadie más.  
—Harry le dio un guiño.

Louis lo vio directamente. ¿Por qué Harry podría golpear a la gente por él? Arrancó uno de los hilos de sus desgarrados jeans, jalándolo lentamente. —Es bueno que yo ya no vaya a la escuela. Acabo de cumplir dieciocho hace unos meses. Me gradué. —Louis había estado orgulloso de sí mismo, incluso si no hubo nadie para felicitarlo como lo hicieron con los otros chicos.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Louis giró su cabeza apartándola, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Nadie le había dicho eso antes, y él iba a llorar como una chica. Se limpió los ojos mientras él veía a la gente caminar, esperaba que Harry no lo hubiera notado. Aclarándose el nudo en la garganta, rodó entre sus dedos el hilo que había arrancado y lo hizo una bola. —¿Sabes por qué Cecil no vino a verme?

—Él está enfermo, lindo bebé.

—¿Él está bien? —Louis se giró hacia Harry, preocupado.

—Él mejorará. —Harry se movió acercándose un poco a Louis, y su corazón golpeó un poco más rápido con el toque del hombre. Louis lanzó la bola de hilo, jalando otro hilo.

—¿Puedes llevarme a verlo?

—Te llevaré a donde quieras ir, lindo bebé. —Louis se estremeció cuando Harry pasó un dedo por su nuca. Se inclinó ante eso, queriendo desesperadamente ser amado. Harry parecía querer amarlo.

Louis se puso de pie. La gente puede llamarlo estúpido, pero él no era tan estúpido como para creer que pudiera gustarle a un tipo como Harry. El tipo era solo amable, ¿verdad? Se rascó la cabeza mientras veía a Tank parado a cierta distancia, viéndolos. Tank era seguro porque Louis ni siquiera quería lamerle la cara.

Evadió a Harry mientras se dirigía hacia Tank. Algún extraño sentimiento hacía que Louis quisiera regresar y subir al regazo de Harry. Sí, y el hombre le patearía el trasero por tocarlo de esa forma.

—¿Estas bien, compañero? —Las cejas de Tank se juntaron mientras veía a Louis.

—Todo bien. —Las mejillas de Louis dolían por la falsa sonrisa que él estaba usando. Mostrando los dientes y todo. Solo que él no se sentía como si estuviera sonriendo.

—¿Tú sabes que Harry no te lastimaría? Nunca traería a alguien que pudiera lastimarte. —Tank se mantuvo lejos de Louis, haciendo que se sintiera como en la escuela de nuevo, los chicos lo trataban como si tuviera una enfermedad.

Louis lanzó sus manos al aire, dándose por vencido. No solía desear que un hombre como el de la banca lo quisiera o esperar que Tank no lo tratara como a un paria. Hacer amigos solo era malditamente duro. No tener amigos y ser un solitario era más fácil.

Podría ir a casa y enfrentar a Sean. Louis se estremeció ante la idea de tener que decirle a Sean que había otra fractura de hospital que pagar. Su hermano no lo iba a entender. Otra sería enviada por correo una vez que Sean descargara toda su ira contra Louis por ir al hospital. En este momento, a Louis realmente no le importaba. Estaba tan cansado. No importa lo que hiciera, Sean lo golpearía, así que por qué esperar tanto.

—¿Y a dónde te llevamos? —preguntó Harry detrás de él.

Louis gritó como una chica cuando fue levantado en el aire sus brazos buscaron algo sólido alrededor a qué aferrarse.

—Te tengo, lindo bebé. Vamos a ver a Cecil. —El hombre alto lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Louis se aferró al gran hombre mientras lo llevaba hacia el estacionamiento del hospital. Ya sea que fueran a patearle el trasero o no, Louis se acurrucó en el cuello de Harry, inhalando profundamente. Su pene se puso duro de nuevo. Él gimió suavemente. Él iba a ser golpeado por esto.

🥀

Harry sintió como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo por primera vez en su vida. Ahora que su pareja estaba en sus brazos, sintió que no sabía de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Tank debió darse cuenta de que Louis era su pareja, porque cuando su pequeño hombre se aproximó al guerrero, Tank fue lo suficientemente inteligente para dar un paso atrás. Harry podría matar a una roca por Louis, y el guerrero lo sabía.

Él dejó a su pareja en el asiento trasero de su vehículo y entonces subió detrás de él. Harry sonrió cuando Louis se deslizó más cerca de él. Su pareja sintió el jalón. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Harry sentó a Louis en su regazo. El pequeño chico no luchó contra él.

—¿Por qué quiero acurrucarme igual que un cachorro y lamerte la cara? —preguntó Louis. Esos enormes ojos azul–grisáceos tenían a Harry hundiéndose en un profundo abismo. Una cosa que atrapó la atención de Harry fue el estado de desnutrición en la que se encontraba su pareja. Si de esa forma cuidaba de sí mismo, esa responsabilidad ya no estaría a cargo de Louis.

—Te explicaré todo más tarde. Ahora ¿puedes confiar en mí? —Le sonrió a su pareja.

Louis asintió, acurrucándose en el regazo de Harry.

Acunando a su pareja Harry se sentía tres metros más alto.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Louis cuando llegaron a un camino de grava.

—En casa, donde perteneces.

Cuando ellos entraron ruido de alboroto se oía a través de las paredes. La música estaba fuerte, el video juego estaba encendido, Micah y Storm, dos de los lobos centinelas, estaban jugando al billar. Ese era un día normal en la casa del Alfa, pero Louis no estaba acostumbrado a todo ese ruido, y Harry sabía que a él no le gustaban los extraños.

—¡Silencio! —Harry ordenó con una profunda voz de mando, terminando con todo el caos. La música fue apagada, el video juego colocado en pausa y el silencio reinó en el cuarto.

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en el hombre que Harry tenía en sus brazos.

Harry gruñó, acercando más a Louis, mostrando su reclamo frente a cada centinela en el cuarto. Había solo seis centinelas presentes, los otros seis estaban patrullando. Inclinó la cabeza mientras llevaba a su pareja escaleras arriba, subiendo dos escalones a la vez.

🥀

Cody veía fijamente a su comandante con la boca abierta.

—Oh, mierda. Harry encontró a su pareja.

—Si, y si piensas que él era duro antes, solo espera. —Tank se rió. Si la reacción que Harry mostró en el hospital iba a ser un patrón, todos ellos estarían en problemas.

Su comandante medía uno noventa y cinco y pesaba ciento quince kilos de fuerza de antiguo guerrero. Al igual que con su Alfa, Maverick, cuando Harry entraba al cuarto, los elementos se inclinaban en tiempo y espacio ante ellos. Exudaban poder y autoridad. Su masa corporal consumía el oxígeno. Largo cabello rizado caia en su cuello en una trenza, y él tenía esos ojos verdes que les recordaba el color de las gemas de Turmalina. Harry era rápido y feroz, causando dolor en mili segundos. Nadie se le atravesaba al lobo.

—Algo me dice que el único que está a salvo es el chico en sus brazos. —Remi se estremeció. Aunque no era el único asustado.

—Sucede que el chico es Louis, el buen amigo de Cecil —Tank intervino.

Remi gruñó. —Por San Pedro, todos los grandes y malos guerreros huyan y escóndanse porque los pequeños chicos van a matarnos. —Sacudió la cabeza y le quitó la pausa al video juego.

—Hey, tramposo. —Jasper le lanzó un golpe a Remi, fallando por centímetros.

—No hagas lío con mi hombre. Te patearé el trasero. —Cody besó a Jasper en los labios y palmeó juguetonamente su trasero.

Jasper le dio un guiño a Cody, regresando al juego.

Remi no podía creer que Cody y Jasper no fueran pareja. Ellos habían sido los mejores amigos por cerca de doscientos años y se adoraban el uno al otro. El destino era una perra cruel. Cody trataba a su pelirrojo amante como a un rey... una reina... lo que fuera.

Remi entrecerró sus plateados ojos hacia Jasper. Él iba a borrar esa expresión en su mirada cuando le pateara el trasero en el juego. A Remi en realidad le agradaba Jasper, él era la reina aquí solo que nadie se atrevía a comentárselo, no sabía cómo pudo engancharse con alguien que era puro musculo como Cody. Bueno él tenía un lindo cabello. Remi nunca había visto un cabello multicolor antes, pero el de Cody era impactante.

—Estás listo para llorar y comer bombones, Jasper. Estás acabado.

—Come polvo. —Jasper se reía mientras pateaba el culo de Remi.

🥀

Harry llevó a Louis a su habitación arriba de las escaleras. Quería paz y tranquilidad para conocer mejor a su pareja. Harry no lo había bajado desde que dejaron el vehículo. No le gustaba que el hombre pesara tanto como una pluma. Tenía que rectificar eso. Harry no podía quedarse viéndolo tan desnutrido. La piel se estiraba en sus huesos. —¿Tienes hambre, lindo bebé?

Louis asintió, lamiéndose los labios. Unas chispas brillaban en sus ojos, pero ¿era por la comida o por él? —¿Qué es lo que quieres, amor? —Louis realmente se ruborizó. Suponiendo que fue por la pregunta de Harry, éste le aclaró. —Para comer. —Louis se rió. —Comida. —Harry le aclaró de nuevo.

Su pareja se encogió de hombros. —Lo que se me permita tener.

¿Huh? ¿Permita? —¿Qué es lo que te gusta? De comer. —Harry rápidamente agregó cuando una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. ¿Él tenía un salvaje cachorro?

La punta de la pequeña lengua rosada se asomó mientras él pensaba, y Harry gruñó. Su lindo bebé iba a volverlo loco. Él vio la pequeña lengua deslizarse por el labio inferior, humedeciéndolo como si lo acariciara. Harry imaginó otros lugares por donde podría deslizarla. Se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta, moviendo las caderas para esconder su erección. Louis primero tenía que ser atendido antes de que Harry lo reclamara, empezar a poner algo de carne en esos huesos. La atracción hacia Louis era fuerte pero Harry podría resistirse por un tiempo. La salud de su pareja estaba primero.

—Pizza. ¿Se me permite tener pizza? —Louis tenía sus manos en un puño y se movía emocionado. Por favor que el chico haya comido pizza antes.

—Pizza eso será. ¿De qué la quieres? —Harry vio la intrigada mirada que le dio su pareja.

—¿No todas las pizzas son de champiñones? —Veía a Harry como si estuviera loco.

—Puedes pedirla con lo que quieras. —Harry le recitó un listado de los diferentes ingredientes más comunes y algunos raros, los ojos de Louis se abrían más mientras la lista continuaba.

—¡No hay manera! ¿Puede ser de piña y aceitunas negras? —Se cubrió la boca con sus manos, riéndose graciosamente—. Santa mierda, Harry lo quería. Él era demasiado sexy y adorable para las palabras.

—Si hay manera, si eso es lo que quieres. ¿Esa es tu elección?—La cabeza de Louis subía y bajaba, su cuerpo saltaba con la emoción. Harry levantó a Louis unos centímetros para aliviar el peso en su pene de su saltarín bandido. Sentó a su pareja en el asiento junto a la ventana y sacó su teléfono celular.

—Micah, quiero una pizza grande de piña y aceitunas negras con queso extra. Algunos palitos de pan con queso y... espera —Harry cubrió el teléfono. —¿Qué tipo de refresco quieres, lindo bebé?

Louis estaba actuando como si fuera navidad, sus pequeños puños los golpeaba juntos de nuevo mientras saltaba sobre sus rodillas. —Naranja. Naranjanaranjanaranja.

Harry se rió, quitó la mano de su teléfono. —Si, ¿oíste eso? Refresco de Naranja. Gracias. Solo súbelo cuando llegue. ¡No! ¡Será mejor que los chicos no toquen ni una jodida de eso! —Harry colgó el teléfono. Bastardos glotones. Se guardó el teléfono en sus jeans.

Regresó hacia su pareja solo para encontrarlo acurrucado en la esquina del asiento junto a la ventana. Harry se arrodilló. —Ven aquí, lindo bebé. No voy a lastimarte y no dejaré que nadie lo haga. No me tengas miedo —Harry abrió sus brazos mientras Louis se movía del sillón al interior de sus brazos. Se sentó y acarició su cabello. —Nunca te lastimaría. Grito mucho, pero nunca a ti. ¿Está bien?

Louis asintió en un corto movimiento, acurrucándose junto al pecho de Harry. Tocaron a la puerta y el Alfa Maverick entró. Harry siguió viendo los hermosos ojos azul-grisáceos. —¿Si, Alfa? —Él estaba haciendo lazos con su pareja ahora, así que ¿qué podía ser tan importante para ser interrumpido?

—Tengo a un hermano furioso en mi puerta del frente queriendo que ese joven se le regrese. —Maverick señaló con la cabeza a Louis.

Louis gimió y se acercó más a Harry.

Harry gruñó y apretó más cerca a su pareja, dándole confort. No había manera de que su pareja le fuera apartada. —Dile que se largue. Louis es mío.

—Me conoces mejor que eso. Esto tiene que manejarse. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Dieciocho. La suficiente edad para tomar sus propias decisiones. —Harry notó que los dedos de Louis se enroscaban en su camisa. Bajó la cabeza hacia el oído de Louis. —Todo está bien, lindo bebé. Él es el novio de Cecil. —Besó la sien de Louis.

—Louis, ¿Necesito que me digas si quieres quedarte con Harry o irte con tu hermano? Lo que sea que decidas, me aseguraré de que suceda.

Harry frotó la espalda de su pareja mientras Maverick se arrodillaba frente a Louis. El pequeño chico estaba temblando, agarrado a la camisa de Harry, escondiendo la cara en la tela. El pequeño chico murmuró dentro de la camisa.

—Harry.

—¿Entonces decides quedarte con Harry?

Louis asintió.

—Necesito que digas sí o no —Maverick declaró.

—Él te dio su respuesta, Alfa. Él...

—No uses ese tono conmigo, Comandante. Necesito oírlo claramente, que Louis diga lo que quiere con palabras. No voy a dejar que esto venga y nos muerda el trasero o el de Louis. Estoy cuidando de él —su Alfa señaló a Louis— y me aseguraré de que sus deseos sean respetados.

Louis levantó la cabeza y habló claramente. —Yo. Quiero. Quedarme. Con. Harry. —Harry le sonrió mientras Louis le hablaba a Maverick como si fuera un retardado.

—Entonces así se hará. Harry, prepárate para la batalla. No creo que el hermano lo deje ir tan fácilmente.

Harry asintió y vio a su Alfa cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

🥀

Harry sabía que el Centinela, Micah, solo estaba tratando de que su pareja se sintiera bienvenido cuando subió la comida y le ofreció la mano a Louis. Pero cuando Louis se apartó, gimiendo, Harry gruñó y saltó hacia Micah con sus garras extendidas dándole un rasguño de advertencia en el brazo. Micah se disculpó y salió de la habitación. Sus instintos de protección hacia su pareja eran fuertes.

Louis veía como Harry preparaba su comida, colocando dos rebanadas en la tapa de la caja de la pizza que había rasgado antes. Agregó dos palitos de pan con queso, así como la salsa y el refresco de naranja. Louis solo veía su comida.

—¿Qué sucede, lindo bebé? ¿No quieres?

El labio inferior de Louis temblaba. Levantó la mirada hacia Harry con los ojos húmedos. —No estoy acostumbrado a comer raciones de adulto. Sean dice que estaré gordo si como demasiado. —Louis se tensó visiblemente cuando Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. —Lo siento.

—¿Por qué, lindo bebé?

—No sé. —Se encogió de hombros. —Estás enojado. —Harry vio la mano de Louis temblar mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza.

—Nunca contigo. Tu hermano te mintió, Louis. Él evitaba que comieras por Dios sabe qué razón, y ahora tu cuerpo está desnutrido y demacrado.

Louis lo veía con una intrigada mirada, levantó la cara pensando. Comenzó a palmear su sien con su puño.

Harry tomó su muñeca. —Détente, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Porque no sé qué me estás diciendo. Soy un estúpido.

Harry dejó salir un gruñido. Dejó la pizza a un lado y acunó la cara de Louis. —No quiero volver a oír que te digas de esa forma de nuevo. ¿Me entiendes, Louis? Y...Te dije que tu hermano te mintió y ahora tú estás demasiado delgado y eso no es saludable. Voy a encargarme de eso, ¿está bien?

Louis lo veía fijamente con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, bajó la cabeza y vio hacia sus zapatos. —Si, señor.

Harry lo besó en la frente y le dio su comida. Louis devoró ambos trozos de pizza y terminó con los palitos de pan. Harry se sentía furioso con el hermano de Louis por privarlo de la comida de esa manera. —¿Quieres más?

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo repetir? —Louis se lanzó a los brazos de Harry y le besaba toda la cara. Se reía graciosamente mientras él tomaba dos rebanadas más, devorándolas completamente. Louis apoyó la espalda en el asiento de la ventana y gimió.

Harry levantó a Louis y lo acostó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y calcetines, entonces se acostó al lado de él. Harry frotaba su abdomen cuando pequeños ronquidos salieron de su pareja segundos después.

🥀

Harry se estiró para tomar a su pareja solo para encontrar aire. Se rodó sobre su espalda, apoyándose en sus codos, viendo alrededor del cuarto vacío. Gruñendo se quitó las mantas, listo para desgarrar todo hasta encontrar a su bebé. Él se detuvo cuando oyó la ducha y a alguien cantando.

Harry se acercó a la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño para oír a Louis cantar una canción de cuna con un ritmo más rápido. Era algo pegajoso. Harry sonrió cuando lo oyó empezar un rap. El ruido del agua amortiguaba el sonido. Silenciosamente cerró la puerta y regresó a la cama, no quería avergonzar a su pareja por su intrusión. La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y el aire dejó de entrar a sus pulmones cuando vio a su pareja salir completamente desnudo. Él estaba moviendo sus caderas mientras seguía tarareando la canción. Su pene se movía de arriba abajo. Harry no podía quitar la vista de esa escena. Su pareja era sexy como el pecado. El cabello color castaño de Louis se enredaba alrededor de su cara, y su gran y redondeado trasero hacia que Harry gruñera. La cremosa blanca brillaba con el agua que aún seguía en su cuerpo.

Harry se rió ante la expresión de sorpresa de Louis cuando se giró y encontró que lo estaban viendo. Su pareja rápidamente cubrió su ingle con las manos. —Lo siento. Pensé que aún dormías. —Louis metió sus piernas en sus jeans y tomó la misma camisa sucia. Su cara era carmesí mientras veía a todos lados menos a Harry.

—Quítate esa ropa sucia.

🥀

Harry vio las rosadas mejillas volverse de un brillante carmesí. —Le pediré algo a Cecil para que uses mientras te conseguimos ropa nueva.

Louis se ruborizó de nuevo, corriendo al cuarto de baño. Salió un momento después con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y su ropa doblada en sus manos. La dejó en el suelo cerca de la puerta de la recamara, jugando con una punta de la toalla mientras su pie tocaba algo en el suelo.

—Ven aquí, lindo bebé.

Louis levantó la vista hacia Harry entonces dejó la esquina de la toalla, como si estuviera inseguro de qué hacer. Su pareja suspiró mientras se sentaba en el borde acomodándose la toalla sobre sus muslos.

—Limpié los restos de nuestra comida y sequé el cuarto de baño. No pude encontrar la aspiradora para limpiar la alfombra. —Aún estaba de espaldas hacia Harry.

—No necesitas limpiar nada, bebé. Yo puedo levantar nuestro desorden. —Harry pasó sus dedos arriba y abajo del brazo de Louis.

—Sean dice que si no trabajo, tengo que limpiar para pagar lo que recibo. —Louis seguía jugando con la toalla quitando inexistentes pelusas. Levantó la vista para ver a Harry y la bajó de nuevo. Harry podía decir que él realmente estaba nervioso. La toalla alrededor de la cintura de su pareja era una tentación.

Louis estaba tratando de empujarse en ella como si pudiera hacerlo desaparecer.

Harry jaló a Louis hacia él. Apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano, él trazó círculos en la espalda de Louis. —Aquí no tienes que hacerlo. Aquí tú me dejarás mimarte. —Harry besó el hombro de Louis, viendo que su pareja se tensaba. No queriendo hacer nada para lo que su pareja no estuviera listo, Harry se apartó. Louis acomodó una almohada en su regazo, abrazándola para cubrirse con eso.

—Si, señor.

Harry cerró los ojos, resignado ante la lujuria que elevaba su pene como un cohete con toda su fuerza. Gentilmente sentó a su pareja a un lado, Harry rodó fuera de la cama, cerrándo la puerta del baño detrás de él. Él estaba en el séptimo círculo del infierno con una bolsa de palomitas y un asiento en primera fila.

Regulando el agua, él se desnudó y entró en la ducha, dejando que el agua bajara de su cabeza a su espalda. Sus manos tomaron su pene. Si él no aliviaba la presión, Louis podría no estar a salvo. Harry vertió jabón líquido en su mano y comenzó a bombear su pene. Deslizó el pulgar hacia la ranura de la cabeza de su pene. Gruñó ante las sensaciones imaginando a su pareja de rodillas con sus manos en su espalda mientras tomaba el largo eje de Harry en su boca. Harry bombeó más rápido. La lengua de su pareja se deslizaba alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, chupando y lamiendo, él...

—Oh, mi dios.

Harry se liberó y tomó la toallita para bañarse escondiendo su erección. Louis estaba dentro del cuarto de baño, con sus ojos bien abiertos y su boca abierta. —Yo-yo-yo quería decir, uh, lo siento, uh, por, uh...ahora ya no puedo recordarlo.

¿Su pareja estaba en shock? Seguía ahí de pie con su mirada fija en la toallita para bañarse. Él iba volver loco a Harry. Él estaba caliente como el infierno, y aquí estaba la tentación, parada frente a él. Solo tenía que tener más fuerza de voluntad. —Saldré en un minuto, lindo bebé. Sal, hablaremos cuando termine.

Louis asintió, pero no se movió.

Harry cerró los ojos, pensando en la mujer más fea que él hubiera visto en sus trecientos sesenta y dos años en la tierra. Eso no ayudó. Su pene seguía malditamente duro y dolía. —Louis, por favor. Estaré afuera en un minuto. —Qué infiernos era eso, él rogaría si fuera necesario. Él necesitaba aliviar su carga y rápido.

Louis finalmente levantó su mirada hacia Harry, su cara era rojo brillante.

—¿Puedo ver?

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron hasta la orilla de su cabello. ¿Eso era en serio? Él estaba cerca de correrse con solo pensar en que su pareja lo viera. Harry dejó caer la toallita para bañarse, agarrando su polla mientras miraba como Louis lo veía. Apretó la cabeza de su pene, pasando el puño de arriba a abajo de su duro eje. Gimió mientras acunaba las bolas, rodándolas mientras masturbaba su pene con frenesí. Viéndolo Louis logró alcanzar su orgasmo más rápido que nunca antes. Harry gritó el nombre de su pareja cuando disparó chorros de blanca semilla, que golpeó los azulejos y bajó por el desagüe. Se apoyó en la pared, frotando su frente de adelante hacia atrás.

—Yo también hago eso. ¿Quieres verme?

¡Oh, joder! Harry se iría al infierno. Si él se iría, porque no podía decir que no. Solo vio a Louis y asintió.

Louis dejó su toalla en el suelo y se acostó en ella, entonces comenzó a darse placer. Harry tenía la vista más erótica que jamás había visto antes frente a él. Él no podía sopotarlo. Levantó a Louis y lo llevó a la cama acostándolo. Harry se apartó, asintió hacia Louis para que continuara lo que había empezado mientras Harry comenzaba a masturbarse de nuevo. Su mano se detuvo cuando vio a su pareja meter dos dedos en su apretado agujerito.

Harry sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela. Él seguía diciéndose a sí mismo que Louis solo quería que lo viera no que lo tocara.

Louis ahora gemía, sus caderas giraban mientras sus dedos jodían su culo y su mano bombeaba su pene. Harry aumentó el ritmo cuando sus bolas se apretaron. Él iba a correrse con su pareja. Esto no era sexo propiamente dicho, pero él estaba dispuesto a tomar lo que fuera que Louis se sintera cómodo en darle. Semen hizo erupción cuando el cuerpo entero de Louis se sacudió, Harry lo veía con gran fascinación, soltando su semen por segunda vez.

Se acurrucó en la cama con Louis, jalándolo sobre su pecho y acariciando su espalda. Su flácido pene se movió. Mejor no lo hagas.

—Me gustó eso. ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? —Harry gruñó. Su pareja iba a matarlo eso era seguro.

Tocaron a la puerta. Harry lanzó los cobertores hasta el cuello de Louis. Gritó que se fueran, pero tocaron de nuevo.

Harry, gruñó, se envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura y entreabrió la puerta. Jasper estaba ahí con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

—Lo siento mucho. Maverick insistió en que el pequeño chico comiera. Voy a dejar la bandeja aquí. —Jasper dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se fue por el pasillo.

Harry sonrió y levantó la bandeja llevándola al interior del cuarto. Subió a la cama con la comida. —¿Hambriento, lindo bebé? —Levantó la tapa y se encontró con carbohidratos. Manicotti rellenos con rica salsa roja y cubiertos de queso mozzarella. Harry se rió al ver tres latas de refresco de naranja. La bandeja tenia incluso pan de ajo tostado.

Harry alimentó a su pareja del gran plato relleno, riéndose cuando Louis trataba de comerse el queso derretido, pero la cadena no se rompía. Él lo besaba en los labios después de cada bocado del lleno tenedor. Harry abrió la lata, le puso una pajilla e incluso se la sostuvo mientras Louis bebía su bebida azucarada favorita. Louis tomó el tenedor y comenzó a alimentar a Harry y comenzó a besarlo después de cada bocado.

Harry sonrió inadvertidamente. Su pareja se estaba acostumbrando al contacto, al íntimo contacto. Lamió la salsa de la esquina de la boca de Louis, dándole otro trago a su refresco. Louis se dejó caer hacia atrás, palmeando su abdomen, diciendo que ya no podía comer más. Harry dejó la bandeja afuera de la puerta de la recamara y regresó a la cama jalando a su amante a sus brazos.

🥀

Harry despertó por los fuertes golpes en su puerta. No de nuevo. Él seguía lleno de la cena. Cubrió a su pareja de nuevo y entreabrió la puerta. De nuevo era Jasper, pero sus manos estaban vacías. Harry pudo ver la seria expresión en su rosto. Abrió la puerta y le permitió entrar.

—¿Que sucede, Jasper? —Harry enderezó la cabeza cuando Jasper tomó una postura militar.

—Señor, Lonny, el asistente de Maverick, fue quien envenenó a Cecil y ahora lo secuestró. Lo estamos buscando en este momento.

Harry gruñó bajo, se paseó por el cuarto. ¿Qué iba a hacer con su pareja mientras iba a cazarlo? Maverick había llamado a Harry para decirle que su pareja había desaparecido, insistiendo que se quedara y protegiera a su propia pareja. Harry no podía dejar al traidor sin castigo.

—Quédate con mi pareja. Protégelo con tu vida. Lonny muere esta noche.

🥀

Jasper asintió y se sentó en el asiento de la ventana, Asegurándose de mantenerse a salvo lejos de Louis. Todo el mundo sabía que Harry se ponía furioso incluso si se acercaban al chico, eso era triste para Louis. ¿Cómo iba a hacer amigos si Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima y te gruñía si te acercabas a tres metros del hombre?

Jasper le dio una buena mirada a Louis por primera vez. El hombre era una contradicción. Con una rápida mirada al jovencito uno podía decir que él estaba desnutrido. Los huesos saltaban en cada articulación, y la piel se veía tensa. Jasper estaba realmente impactado de que nadie hubiera intervenido por él. Si una persona se detenía a ver de cerca a Louis, podría ver que tenía una sorprendente belleza. El cabello castaño en un bonito flequillo sobre su frente, sus rasgos faciales eran suaves casi femeninos. Largas pestañas acariciaban sus pómulos y su nariz era linda y pequeña, no demasiado puntiaguda ni demasiado plana. Perfecta. Aunque él era un chico pequeño. Jasper media un metro ochenta y era el más pequeño de los Centinelas. Louis debía medir un metro sesenta y cinco.

¿Cómo infiernos hacían él y Harry para estar juntos? El hombre media un metro noventa y cinco—¿su comandante usaría una silla elevada?

Jasper estudiaba a Louis, preguntándose de qué color eran sus ojos cuando unos grandes ojos azul-grisáceos lo vieron fijamente. Eran asombrosos. Jasper lo vio en silencio mientras Louis tomaba la manta y la subía hasta su mentón, deslizándose más atrás de la cama. Maldición el chico estaba temblando. Jasper pensó rápidamente.

—Uh, hola, soy Jasper. —Sí, eso fue brillante. Podrías ser un locutor nacional... no.

Louis empezó a gemir, y luego a sollozar. Comenzó a agitarse.

¿Ahora qué? —Soy amigo de Cecil. Encantado de conocerte.

Louis se tranquilizó. Él ladeó la cabeza y estudió a Jasper.

—También conozco a Cecil. —Louis dijo con orgullo.

Bien, maldición, ¿no era eso lindo?

Louis jaló la manta, mostrando parte de su desnuda cadera.

Oh, no ¡no lo hagas!

—Hey, pequeño, ¿puedes quedarte donde estás y cubrirte, hmm? Me gustan mis bolas donde están.

Louis vio a Jasper sonriendo abiertamente. —A mí también me gustan las bolas donde están.

Jasper soltó una carcajada. Ese chico definitivamente necesitaba salir de su escondite y hacer amigos. Era divertido. Podía encajar bien abajo. Perfectamente.

—¿Por qué mi pareja está hablando sobre bolas?

Jasper giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Harry y su asesina mirada viéndolo. Tragó con fuerza, rezando para que su muerte fuera rápida.

—¡Harry! —Louis saltó y corrió hacia el comandante.

Jasper rápidamente se cubrió los ojos y giró la cabeza mientras la desnuda pareja de Harry cruzaba el cuarto. Seguro que era hombre muerto. Harry probablemente le arrancaría los ojos.

—Lindo bebé, no tienes ropa. Jasper está aquí. Regresa a la cama, amor.

Jasper se reía interiormente. ¿Ese era su feroz, antiguo guerrero y comandante? Se oía más como un profesor hablándole a un jovencito. Oh, hombre, a los chicos les iba a encantar esto... si él vivía para contárselos.

—Contéstame, Jasper. ¿Por qué mi pareja está hablando de sus bolas? —Ahora eso se oía más como el Harry que conocía. ¿Por qué no podía hablarle a él con el tono de profesor?

—Uh, ¿larga historia?

—Tengo toda la noche.

—¿Pareja? ¿Eso es como en Inglaterra? Quiero ser tu pareja, Harry. —Louis saltaba, sonriéndole a Harry.

Hubo un audible jadeo. Louis inadvertidamente acababa de iniciar el lazo de apareamiento. Había aceptado a Harry como su pareja

—Joder, oh. Hombre. Mierda. Maldición. Esto apesta. Mierda. Guau. —Jasper no podía callarse. Sus labios no se cerraban. ¡Cállate!

—Déjanos, Jasper.

Jasper dijo un rápido adiós con un movimiento de la mano hacia Louis y salió del cuarto.

—Él me gusta, Harry. ¿Por qué tiene que irse? —Louis estaba de rodillas viendo a Harry inocentemente.

—Porque nosotros necesitamos hablar, lindo bebé.

🥀

 _—¡Ohmidiosohmidiosohmidios!_ ¿Saben lo que está sucediendo arriba? —Jasper entró corriendo al estudio. Parecía que todos los Centinelas estaban ahí. Vio a Cody y corrió hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede, bebé? —Cody tomó a Jasper de la cintura y lo besó profundamente.

—Consíganse un cuarto —Remi gruñó.

—Jodete, Remi —Cody contestó.

—No es mi tipo, todo músculos y nada de cerebro.

—Lo que sea. —Jasper giró los ojos. —Escuchen, maldición.

—Vamos, bebé, te escuchamos. —Cody se apartó de Remi mientras sentaba a Jasper en su regazo.

—Yo subí las escaleras para decirle a Harry lo de Lonny, ¿correcto? Bien, él me lanzó al interior del cuarto con su pareja y me dijo que lo cuidara con mi vida. Dado que oí acerca de lo de Micah... oh... hola, Micah. No te había visto.

Micah asintió, viendo a Remi por si decía algo de él.

—En todo caso, me senté junto a la ventana porque no quería que Harry me torciera como un pretzel y me lanzara por la ventana. Entonces el chico se despertó asustado porque yo estaba ahí y no estaba Harry. Él empezó a tener un ataque de pánico. Entonces le dije que conocía a Cecil. Él se calmó. Gracias a dios. Porque Harry me hubiera desgarrado cada miembro y me hubiera lanzado al bote de basura. Entonces, el chico salió de la cama y la manta se le cayó. Vi su cadera desnuda. Aw, joder. Harry me matará ahora. Le dije al chico que se cubriera porque me gustaban mis bolas donde estaban. La pequeña mierda se rió y dijo que a él también le gustaban donde estaban. Él es realmente divertido, Harry necesita dejarlo salir a jugar.

—¿Por qué no llegas a la parte importante? ¿Hay una parte importante, verdad?

—Cállate, Remi —Cody ladró.

Jasper le enseñó la lengua. —Como sea, Harry entró como tormenta al cuarto preguntando por qué estaba hablando de las bolas con su pareja.

—Oh, mierda. —Micah jadeó.

—Si, déjame decirte que eso asustaba. De cualquier manera, el chico saltó fuera de la cama, y corrió por el cuarto desnudo. Cubrí los ojos para que Harry no me los arrancara dolorosamente.

—¿Él te matará? Porque si no yo lo haré si no llegas a la parte importante. —Remi gruñó.

Cody le lanzó a Remy a la cabeza la botella vacía de cerveza, fallando solo porque Tank la atrapó y la bajó.

—De cualquier manera, Harry me preguntó de nuevo acerca de las bolas y su pareja. El chico estaba muy emocionado preguntando si estábamos hablando de las parejas de Inglaterra, entonces... entonces... entonces... le dijo a Harry que él quería ser su pareja, incluso dijo el nombre de Harry.

Maldiciones recorrían el cuarto.

—No. Él no puede manejar un reclamo en este momento —dijo Tank enojado.

—No quisiera ser Harry. —Storm sacudió la cabeza.

—Olvídate de Harry. Yo no quiero ser Louis. El chico no es más que piel y huesos. ¿Cómo Harry va a hundir sus caninos sin quebrarle algo? Y entonces chuparlo después, al cuerpo del chico se le drenaría completamente la sangre. Jódeme, hombre. —Remi maldecía mientras paseaba por el estudio.

—Supongo que lo sabremos muy pronto. ¿Cuánto le queda, tal vez una hora? Ya sea que grite de dolor por los dientes o que grite de dolor por no ser reclamado. Es una situación de perder-perder. —Murdock golpeó la pared.

Todos ellos estaban enojados. Ellos veían la condición en la que estaba el pobre chico. Él no tenía cojín para amortiguar la feroz mordida. Eso iba a ser algo brutal en todos los sentidos.

🥀

—¿Dije algo mal, Harry? No quieres ser mi pareja. —Louis se colocó de rodillas y se cubrió de nuevo. Empezó a golpear sus sienes con su puño. Había hecho un lio de las cosas. Él debería de saber que realmente no le agradaba a ese gran hombre.

—No, lindo bebé, quiero ser tu pareja. Pero para nosotros lo de las parejas es diferente. Tú crees que es acerca de ser amigos o compañeros. Yo lo veo algo así como un matrimonio.

Louis veía a Harry con confusión.

—Cuando alguien como yo te quiere como pareja es para siempre. Y tendría que tener sexo contigo y morderte.

Louis se apartó de Harry, sus manos temblaban mientras jalaba los cobertores hasta el mentón. —Quiero a Cecil. —Comenzó a sollozar y moverse de adelante hacia atrás.

—Quiero irme a casa ahora, por favor. —Louis no quería dejar a Harry. Estar con el hombre lo hacía reír, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Harry no se burlaba de él ni le decía cosas. Él lo dejaba comer tanto como quisiera e incluso tenía un lindo pene. Pero Harry quería morderlo. Lastimarlo como lo hacía Sean. ¿Por qué la gente que Louis quería siempre lo lastimaba? Cecil no lo hacía. Él quería a Cecil.

—Bebé, por favor. Escúchame. Tengo que hacerlo. Si no lo hago, tú vas a empezar a tener realmente mucho dolor.

Louis lloró. ¿Está diciendo que él va a lastimarme si no dejo que me muerda? Louis saltó de la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño, encerrándose. Oía a Harry maldecir del otro lado de la puerta. Era mucho más grande que Sean, e incluso tenía una feroz mirada. Louis se acurrucó dentro de la ducha y se escondió en una esquina.

🥀

Harry veía el reloj. Él había estado tratando de hablar con su pareja fuera del cuarto de baño durante cuarenta y cinco minutos. No había manera de que solo forzara a Louis a hacerlo. Si Harry hacía eso, eso sería una violación. Harry prefería morir primero antes que lastimar a su hombre. Él se jaló el cabello. Quedaban menos de quince minutos antes de que la primera oleada de dolor golpeara a Louis. Harry se paseó por el dormitorio, maldiciendo y rezando.

La naturaleza había formado una clausula cuando las parejas se encontraban el uno al otro. Si uno de los que conforman la pareja aceptaba al otro verbalmente usando su nombre con la intención, el ritual se iniciaba. Una hora era todo lo que tenías para reclamar a tu pareja antes de que un feroz dolor le llegara y prefiriera estar muerto. Al menos eso era lo que había oído. Harry suponía que esa era la manera en que la naturaleza se aseguraba que el reclamo se llevara a cabo. El destino debió haber estado fumando crack el día que pensó en eso.

Louis gritó.

¿Por qué le golpeó tan pronto? Harry había olvidado contar los minutos anteriores a su revelación acerca del sexo y la mordida.

Tumbó la puerta, encontró a su amante hecho una bola en la ducha. Harry lo levantó y lo llevó a la cama.

Louis gritaba. —Harry, haz que se detenga.

—Lindo bebé, no puedo. Tienes que hacer lo que te dije para que se detenga. —Harry tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Su pareja estaba sufriendo porque no entendía lo que sucedía.

—No, tú quieres lastimarme, como Sean. —Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su estómago y gritó.

—¡No! Yo nunca podría lastimarte. Yo no te estoy engañando, bebé, lo juro. Si tengo sexo contigo y te muerdo estaremos juntos para siempre. Lo prometo. Tengo que morderte. Es como mi gente lo asegura. —Esa mierda de explicación era difícil. Harry mecía a Louis en sus brazos, frotando su abdomen en vano. Él tenía que hacer algo. Se sentía inútil solo sentado ahí y viendo a su pareja sufrir.

Louis tomó a Harry de los hombros, jalándolo hacia él. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Harry. —¿Lo prometes? Prometes que no me lastimarás, Harry. Te amo.

Las lágrimas bajaron por la cara de Harry. Acunó la cara de Louis en sus manos. —Lo prometo, lindo bebé. Siempre.

—Entonces detén esto, por favor. —Louis estaba más pálido, su piel fría y pegajosa.

Harry tomó el lubricante, tumbando el cajón al suelo mientras acostaba a Louis.

Él lo preparó tan cuidadosa y rápidamente posible. Él odiaba esto. No era como se suponía debería de ser su primera vez.

Harry sacó sus dedos, alineando su pene hacia el apretado culo de Louis. —Está bien, quiero que te empujes hacia afuera cuando yo me empuje hacia adentro, ¿está bien?

Louis asintió, sosteniendo su abdomen mientras Harry se empujaba.

Sabía que parte del dolor de Louis sería causado por él, y se odiaba por eso. Haría cualquier cosa por mantener a Louis libre de cualquier otro dolor.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, bebé. —Harry acunó a Louis en sus brazos, moviéndose lentamente.

Los gritos de Louis se calmaron y sus uñas ya no se enterraban en su carne. —¿Eso ya se fue, bebé? —Harry inclinó la cabeza de su pareja a un lado para verlo.

Louis asintió, su cuerpo seguía rígido, pero él se estaba relajando lentamente. —Bueno. Quiero a mi bebé feliz, sin dolor. Nunca te lastimaré, Louis. Lo prometo.

Louis comenzó a gemir. —Se siente bien, Harry.

Harry veía como el placer tomaba posesión del rostro de su pareja. Ya no más gritos de dolor sino gemidos de pasión. Joder si la vista no hacía que el corazón de Harry cantara.

—Tus ojos están rojos, Harry. —Louis giró la cabeza a un lado, Harry asumió que el instinto natural de sumisión era parte de su pareja y salía al aceptar el reclamo.

—Eso es porque estamos comenzando a ser pareja. ¿Estás asustado, lindo bebé? —Harry olfateó su cuello, lamió alrededor del hombro y mordisqueo la piel. Estaba tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de hacer esto.

—No, ¿Tienes que morderme ahora?

—Sí.

—Adelante. Confió en ti.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis?

—Si, Harry.

Harry controló su urgente instinto de abalanzarse. En su lugar, él lentamente rompió la piel y hundió los caninos. Sólo tomó lo que necesitaba para el reclamo. La sangre de Louis en su lengua era un afrodisíaco como ningún otro.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras bebía, sosteniendo a su frágil pareja mientras las fuerzas vitales se desanudaban de su individual cordón y comenzaban el proceso de entretejer las almas juntas. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir con un ritmo sincronizado.

Quería más, pero se apartó y selló la herida. Louis gritó y esparció su semen entre ellos, moviéndose y gritando su liberación. Harry gruñó y se empujó más rápido mientras su bebé se movía.

—Harry. Te amo —Louis gimió mientras se movía sobre el duro pene de Harry.

Harry bajó la cabeza, besó el cuello de Louis, su mentón, hombros y labios. Él sintió el hormigueo subir por su columna, sostuvo fuerte a su pareja. —Te amo, lindo bebé. —Harry se corrió, luces blancas destellaban detrás de sus ojos. Aulló su liberación mientras él llenaba el apretado canal de Louis con una caliente explosión de semen. Louis aferrado a él cubriéndolo de pequeños besos.

—Me gustó eso. ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

Harry se rió. —Cuando quieras, Louis. —Sacó su pene del calor de su pareja y llevó a Louis al cuarto de baño. Louis seguía aferrándose a él. Harry reguló el agua y entró con Louis abrigado en su pecho. Lavó sus cuerpos y mojó el cabello de Louis, vertió champú en él, disfrutando el pasar los dedos a través de los mechones castaños. Louis inclinó la cabeza permitiendo que Harry lo enjuagara.

🥀

Aún podía sentir el pene de Harry duro y tocando sus nalgas.

Cuando Louis se puso de pie, vio el enorme pene frente a él.

Nunca había visto a otro desnudo antes.

Fascinado lo empujó con sus dedos y vio cómo se movía. Arrodillándose, besó la cabeza del pene, saboreando una gota salada, agridulce en sus labios. Le gustó el sabor.

Abrió la boca y chupó la cabeza del pene, notando cuán esponjoso era. Harry apoyó sus manos en la pared, bajó la cabeza y lo vio. A él le gustaba cuando Harry lo veía. Sintiéndose rebelde, Louis tomó las bolas de Harry, empujándolas hacia adelante y atrás, viendo a Harry jadeando y gimiendo.

Louis se apartó, jalando la ranura abierta y viendo cómo el pre semen goteaba. Lo lamió limpiándolo, haciendo rodar las bolas de Harry en su mano, justo de la manera en que a él le gustaba. Tragando la cabeza del pene de nuevo, pasó la lengua alrededor una y otra vez, Louis tragaba un poco más en cada ocasión. Sus manos bombeaban el pene de Harry, llevando ese salado agridulce sabor a su lengua.

—Sácalo de tu boca, Louis, voy a correrme. —Harry gruñó y trató de apartarse, pero Louis negó con la cabeza y chupó duro.

—Voy a correrme, Louis. —Harry gruñó su liberación mientras Louis chupaba el semen hacia su garganta, su pene hizo erupción chorro tras chorro, Louis hizo su mejor esfuerzo para tomarlo. Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos, acariciando con su nariz su cuello. —Gracias. —Harry lo besó como si Louis hubiera hecho el mejor trabajo del mundo.

Louis se acurrucó en los brazos de Harry quien lo llevó cargado hasta la cama, acostándolo, tragó el pene de Louis. Louis gritó y tomó el cabello de Harry. Sus caderas se movían, jodiendo la boca de Harry. Harry empujó un dedo dentro del culo de Louis mientras chupaba el pene con frenesí.

—Voy a correrme, Harry —Louis gritó cuando los chorros hicieron erupción. Harry tragó y chupó cada gota. —También quiero hacer esto de nuevo. —Se rió graciosamente.

—¿Quieres bajar y jugar videojuegos, conocer a los chicos? —Harry estaba cambiando las sabanas de la cama mientras Louis comía pancakes y tocino.

—No se me permite hablar con extraños. Sean dice que los extraños pueden lastimarme. —Louis bajó el tenedor y tragaba su bocado de pancakes y bebía leche. Estaba muy nervioso de estar rodeado de hombres tan grandes. Se veían como montañas. Quizás Cecil podría estar ahí. Harry le había traído ropa de Cecil. Le quedaba grande, pero al menos estaba limpia. Le gustaban los pantalones de algodón. Tenían un cordón que pudo jalar para ajustarlos.

—Te prometo que no te lastimaran, lindo bebé. Harry podría hacerles cosas realmente malas si lo hicieran. —Harry le dio un guiño y Louis sonrió.

—¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?

—Estaré ahí todo el tiempo. —Louis vio a Harry lanzar las sabanas descartadas por el conducto de la lavandera y extender una limpia en la cama. Harry terminó y dejó la bandeja del desayuno de Louis en la cómoda. —Vamos, Louis, es tiempo de que conozcas a los hombres que trabajan para mí.

Harry lo guió por las escaleras, Louis se mantuvo muy cerca detrás de él. Oyó el caos en el cuarto al que lo guiaba Harry. Se asomó de detrás de Harry, viendo las imágenes en una gran pantalla plana de televisión. Sus ojos seguían la acción, transfigurado.

—¿Quieres jugar?

Louis asintió. —No sé cómo, pero se ve divertido.

—Jasper —Harry gritó. El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza, notándolos por primera vez. Puso el juego en pausa y el cuarto quedó en silencio.

—Mi pareja quiere jugar. ¿Puedes mostrarle cómo? —Todo el mundo veía a Harry con cautela mientras guiaba a Louis al centro del cuarto. Harry lo besó en los labios y entonces se apartó.

—Hey, pequeño, ¿me recuerdas? —Jasper quería tocarle el hombro para tranquilizarlo pero vio a Harry por el rabillo del ojo. Él no era un suicida.

—Sí. Eres Jasper, el hombre divertido. —Louis recordó al hombre que había estado en su recamara ayer.

—Ya quisiera. Le das demasiado crédito chico. —Remi se rió.

—Jod... déjalo, Remi. —¿Podrían maldecir alrededor de la pareja de Harry? Maldición, ¿esto se convertiría en un cuarto bajo vigilancia de los padres? Jasper pensó que quizás podría conseguirle tapones para los oídos a Louis.

Harry se quedó al fondo, viendo la interacción entre su pareja y sus hombres. Él veía el lenguaje corporal de Louis y sus expresiones faciales para medir sus reacciones y humor. Al primer signo de incomodidad rodarían cabezas. Ahora que estaban enlazados Harry podía sentir lo que su pareja sentía, pero todo lo que Louis sentía eran nervios.

—Vamos pequeño. Vamos a mostrarle a estos babuinos cómo se juega realmente este juego. —Jasper le explicó a Louis cómo usar los controles y de qué se trataba el juego. Harry estaba asombrado de que su pequeño rápidamente lo entendiera. La expresión de Louis se tensaba mientras llevaba el carro por las calles, todo su cuerpo se movía con los controles. Él era adorable, saltaba de arriba abajo emocionado cuando su carro ganó.

—Eres muy bueno. Me engañaste, ¿no es así? —Jasper se rió.

Harry se puso de pie al sentir la ansiedad de Louis.

—Honestamente, Jasper. No te engañé —Louis dijo desesperadamente.

—Hey, pequeño. Era solo una broma. Puedes patear mi c... trasero cuando quieras. —Jasper suavemente palmeó su brazo.

Louis brillaba, Harry regresó a su asiento y las bolas de Jasper se aflojaron.

—¡Hey, Louis!

Harry vio que la cara de Louis se iluminó cuando vio a Cecil entrar al cuarto. Su pareja dejó el control y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo a Cecil.

—Cecil. ¿Estás bien? Harry dijo que estás enfermo. ¿Ya estás mejor?

Cecil se rió. —Si, Louis. Mucho mejor. ¿Quieres jugar?

Jasper le dio a Cecil su control e inició el juego. —Come mi jodido polvo, Louis. —Cecil se rió.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Cecil los ignoró.

—Come mi jodido polvo, Cecil. —Louis se rió cuando ganó la carrera de nuevo. Saltó alrededor con su control en una danza feliz.

Harry se rió. Su pareja se divertía. Le impactó oír a Louis maldecir, pero él no era un puritano. A él no le importaba en tanto que sonriera. Harry le indicó a Caden que se acercara. —¿Puedes conseguirle a esos dos algunos refrescos de naranja y algún refrigerio?

Caden asintió. No había manera de que le dijera no a Harry. Él llenó una cubeta de hielo y colocó seis latas de refresco de naranja y jaló a Storm para que le ayudara a cargar la cubeta mientras Caden llevaba en sus brazos un gran tazón con cada cosa de botana que encontró en la cocina. Caden dejó todo en la mesita de centro avisándole a las parejas que ahí estaba. Harry inclinó la cabeza agradeciendo, y Caden regresó a su juego de billar con Storm.

—Cheese puffs, mis favoritos. —Louis recorrió todas las botanas, sacando todos los cheese puffs. Sus dedos terminaron llenos de polvo naranja y se los lamió limpiándolos. Cecil trataba de sacar todos los pretzel. Ellos parecían dos niños pequeños en Halloween tratando de encontrar su dulce favorito en sus bolsas. Harry se recargó en su asiento, divertido.

—Quiero jugar el siguiente con Louis —dijo Remi tratando de alcanzar el control de Cecil. Cecil corrió alrededor del cuarto riéndose graciosamente y evadiendo a Remi. Louis veía.

Los ojos de Harry seguían a su pareja mientras corría con Cecil, ayudándole a esconder el control de Remi. Ambos reían mientras Remi gruñía.

Harry estaba sentado en una silla alta junto al bar en la esquina del cuarto. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y un pie apoyado en la base de la barra y el otro bajo su silla. Sonriéndole a su pareja, él estaba aliviado al ver que Louis salía de su concha mientras se preguntaba qué tipo de vida había llevado Louis en su casa para haberse vuelto tan tímido. Harry iba a descubrirlo. Él necesitaba saber qué botones deprimía a su pareja y qué lo hacía feliz.

Cecil gritó cuando Remi le hizo cosquillas para quitarle el control. Louis comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Remi en venganza. Remi subió las manos rindiéndose, riéndose. Se movió hacia atrás y por accidente golpeó a Louis. Un gruñido retumbó en el cuarto. Harry cruzó el cuarto y suavemente levantó a su pareja a sus brazos, revisando que no tuviera ningún moretón y pasando sus manos por la piel de Louis.

—¡Harry! Estoy bien. —Louis le besó. —Ahora ¿puedo jugar?

Harry lo bajó, enviándole dagas con la mirada a Remi. Remi solo rodó los ojos. Harry estaba siendo demasiado sobreprotector con su pareja. Compañero necesitas relajarte.

Cecil le dió el control a Remi, aún riéndose.

Golpearon fuerte a la puerta y Cody fue a atender. Giró los ojos.

—Es ese imbécil de nuevo.

Cody vio hacia Harry.

—Quiero que me regresen a mi hermano. Les di una semana y él aún no está en casa. ¡Quiero que me entreguen a Louis ahora!

Louis corrió detrás de Harry. —No quiero ir, Harry —Louis murmuró.

—No irás a ningún lado, lindo bebé.

Todos en el cuarto rodearon a Louis, en postura protectora. Harry inclinó la cabeza agradeciendo y fue a tratar con el hermano.

Tuvo su primer vistazo de quien tenía la custodia de Louis. Harry no estaba impresionado. El tipo no era alto, tenía estatura promedio. El cabello corto y castaño del mismo color que el de Louis, pero sus ojos azules grisáceos no eran tan impactantes. Tenía una mirada calculadora. Harry sabía que tenía que vigilar a este, porque el humano no era de fiar. Su cuerpo era firme, como si viviera en el gimnasio, probablemente usó esteroides. Eso no era natural como en los lobos.

—Ahora, ¿quién infiernos eres tú? ¿Cuántos viven aquí? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —Sean gritaba y maldecía pero también dio un paso hacia atrás ante la imponente presencia de Harry. Su cara palideció ligeramente.

—Soy el novio de Louis. ¿Quién eres tú? —Harry respondió.

La pálida piel de Sean cambió a carmesí en un segundo. —Eres un jodido enfermo. ¡Todos ustedes están abusando sexualmente de él! —Sean se movió hacia Harry. Si los centinelas no hubieran estado viendo se hubieran perdido el rápido y ágil movimiento. Harry levantó el brazo atrapando a Sean por el pecho lo giró, lo arrodilló y envolvió una mano alrededor de la garganta de Sean. Todo en un suave y sincronizado movimiento.

 

🥀

Tank tomó a Cecil y a Louis de la cintura levantándolos. Los llevó a ambos a la oficina de Maverick y los dejó en el sofá de piel.

—¿Puedes explicarme por qué estás cargando a mi pareja y a la de Harry? —Maverick se puso de pie detrás del escritorio con sus manos cerradas detrás de su espalda. Tank se apartó de los dos metros diez de su Alfa.

—Señor, el hermano de Louis está en la puerta. Él atacó a Harry. Sentí que era mejor mover a sus parejas a un lugar seguro, hasta que se resuelva. —Tank alborotó el cabello de Cecil y de Louis. A él realmente le agradaban esos pequeños chicos y podría matar a ese hermano si lastimaba a alguno de ellos. Cecil ya había pasado un infierno con el asistente de Maverick envenenándolo, luego secuestrándolo y abandonándolo para que muriera. Cecil apenas estaba saliendo de la depresión y el horror. No había manera de que él permitiera que algo malo les sucediera y quedarse solo viendo.

—En ese caso, estoy agradecido de que pensaras rápido y actuaras. Por favor quédate con ellos mientras voy a ver qué infiernos sucede en mi casa. —Tank asintió mientras Maverick se dirigía a la puerta.

—Vamos, Louis. El Internet nos espera. —Cecil jaló a Louis hacia el escritorio de Maverick. Él tenía una cuenta que Maverick había abierto para él. Ellos revisaron varios diferentes sitios de la web mientras Tank vigilaba la puerta.

—Ese es lindo. ¿Viene en rosa? —Louis estaba viendo un abrigo que Cecil tenía en la pantalla.

—Guardaré esta página porque creo que lo necesitarás para el invierno. ¿Quieres que le diga a Harry que te lo compre? —Cecil presionó algunos botones y salió la página impresa. Se la dio a Louis. —Solo muéstrasela a Harry entonces le haces saber que te gusta.

—¿Él me la compraría? —Louis nunca había tenido ropa nueva. Su mamá siempre compraba en tiendas de segunda, y Sean le había dicho que la ropa nueva era un desperdicio de dinero. ¿Un abrigo nuevo solo para él? Louis comenzó a emocionarse. —¿Crees que lo haría?

—Él es tu pareja. Él te comprará esto y todo lo que necesites. —Cecil había discutido con Maverick al principio cuando recién eran pareja. Maverick se había sobrepasado mandando a Cody con él de compras al centro comercial y habían dilapidado el dinero. Cecil le había dicho a Cody que no, pero el Centinela había hecho una gran escena, así que Cecil aceptó. Él había aprendido a aceptar los regalos de Maverick, pero una parte de él aún se sentía extraño al dejar que alguien más cuidara de él. Él era demasiado independiente.

Aunque Louis era diferente. Él necesitaba que alguien cuidara de él, su hermano había hecho un pésimo trabajo. Bastaba con mirar su físico. Cecil se enojaba cada vez que veía los huesos que sobrersalían contra su piel. Todo el mundo se aseguraba de que comiera tanto como le fuera posible, enviándole comida al cuarto cuatro o cinco veces al día, las bandejas iban llenas.

—Tank, ¿Crees que este abrigo es lindo? —Louis le mostró la fotografía al hombre de dos metros, y ciento cincuenta kilos de tanque Sherman. Él se apoyó en una de sus rodillas y tomó la página que le daba Louis.

Los ojos de Tank fueron a la imagen. Seguro que era brillante. Imaginó a Louis caminando alrededor con un abrigo rosa brillante con pelo alrededor de la gorra. Le sonrió. Harry amaría eso.

—Es muy lindo, Louis. Quizás Cecil pueda ayudarte a encontrar unas botas que combinen. —Tank le dio a Cecil un guiño y una traviesa sonrisa. Punto para los Centinelas. Louis iba a tener lo que sea que quisiera. Sabía que Harry lo iba a mimar. Era hilarante que el color favorito de Louis fuera el rosa. No es que el rosa fuera un color divertido para que usara Louis pero era divertido que Harry se pavoneara con su pareja usando eso. El grande y malo guerrero se estaba suavizando.

Louis tomó la página de Tank moviéndose emocionado. —¿Puedes, Cecil? —Louis regresó al escritorio, mostrándole la página a Cecil. —¿El mismo rosa brillante?

—Seguro que puedo, Louis mi hombre. —Cecil comenzó a teclear, con la misma traviesa sonrisa.

🥀

—Si alguna vez vuelves a amenazarme o a Louis, te puedo asegurar que mi mano no sale de tu garganta. ¿Quedó claro? —Harry le gruñó a Sean. Sentía tanta rabia fluyendo a través de él, que dejar a ese hombre requirió cada gramo de humanidad que tenía.

Con la cara purpura asintió. Harry lo soltó, poniéndolo de pie. Harry exhaló pesadamente con su manos en un puño para evitar golpear la cara de Sean.

Maverick entró al cuarto, colocándose al lado de Harry. ¡Los dos juntos! Eso asustaba a morir. Uno solo hacía que chispas eléctricas crepitaran en el cuarto, ¿pero los dos? La electricidad estática se disparaba en una espectacular exhibición de dominación y destrucción.

—Veo que decidiste aparecer por mi puerta de nuevo. —Maverick le habló a Sean como si conversara del clima.

Sean se frotó su maltratada garganta. —Me aseguraré de que ustedes paguen por esto. —Sean salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de él.

—Imbécil idiota —Remi soltó al cruzar el cuarto.

Harry cerró los ojos, inhaló profundamente para calmar el fuego que explotaba en su interior. Él logró evitar en el último segundo que sus caninos salieran. Le costó cada célula de fuerza de voluntad lograr que sus ojos siguieran verdes y no cambiaran a carmesí. No era bueno cambiar, ni siquiera parcialmente frente a un humano. Su secreto era guardado celosamente. Si alguien descubría que había criaturas  _were_  en el mundo los fanáticos de esas cosas harían las cosas realmente feas rápidamente.

Harry se giró hacia el estudio. ¿Dónde estaba Louis? —¿Dónde diablos está mi pareja? —Harry caminó por entre los Centinelas buscando a su lindo bebé.

—Calma, comandante. Él está en mi oficina con Cecil y Tank. Él está a salvo. Ve con él. —Maverick regresó a su oficina, Harry detrás de él. Cuando Maverick y Harry entraron al cuarto, Louis corrió hacia él.

Saltó a los brazos de Harry, moviendo dos hojas de papel. —Mira Harry. ¿Son lindos? Cecil dice que tú puedes conseguírmelos. ¿Puedes?

Harry se sentó en el sofá con su pareja en el regazo. Su ira rápidamente desapareció mientras su pequeña pareja hablaba. El aliento de Harry se quedó atorado en su pecho por el amor que sentía al ver esos esos enormes ojos azul-grisáceos brillando con inocencia.

Tragó repetidamente para alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban derramase por su pequeño hombre, mientras tomaba los papeles que Louis le ofrecía y los estudiaba.

 _¿Rosa?_  ¿Su pareja realmente quería un abrigo y unas botas rosa brillante? A él no le molestaba comprárselo, ¿pero rosa? Vio la emoción que burbujeaba en Louis, sus manos temblaban con la anticipación. Él seguía señalando de una imagen a otra diciéndole a Harry que él los mantendría limpios y que solamente los usaría cuando tuviera que hacerlo.

Harry besó su sien. Él era hombre muerto. —Lo que sea que quieras mi lindo bebé.  _—Cualquier cosa en la vida es tuya._

—En ese caso —Cecil intervino. —Me tomé la libertad de agregar algunos otros artículos a la canasta de compras en línea. Tú sabes, ropa interior, jeans, algunas camisas, suéteres, muchos calcetines. —Cecil le dio a Tank una elocuente mirada, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para evitar reírse. —Claro, todo lo escogió Louis

Harry gruñó, solo podía imaginar lo que Louis había escogido usar.  _Por favor que no sea todo rosa_.

Louis saltaba en su regazo emocionado. —Le dije a Cecil que era demasiado. Solo quería el abrigo y las botas, pero él seguía diciéndome que escogiera más y más cosas.

—No, bebé. —Harry vió a Cecil y asintió. Sacó la cartera de su bolsillo y le dio a Louis su tarjeta de crédito para que se la diera a Cecil. —Consíguelo para él, Cecil. Por favor.

Cecil tecleó, y compró todas las cosas. Louis podría estar paseando con su nuevo abrigo mañana. Cecil sonrió.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que hacer? ¿Ahora mis cosas llegarán? —Louis estaba de pie al lado de Cecil, golpeando su sien. Harry se puso de pie de inmediato y tomó a su pareja, preguntándose por qué se sentía frustrado.

—¿Qué sucede, lindo bebé?

Louis sacudió la cabeza, viendo a Cecil y luego a Maverick.

—Vamos. Ha sido un día largo. Vamos a que descanses. —Harry levantó a Louis. Tomó la tarjeta de crédito que Cecil le entregaba. —Gracias por ayudarlo, Cecil. —Cecil inclinó la cabeza, y Harry llevó a su pareja a la puerta. —Gracias, Tank, por cuidar de él. —Harry palmeó el hombro de Tank y llevó a su pareja a la habitación.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Tank vió a Cecil y a Maverick, confundido.

🥀

—Creo que comenzó a agitarse cuando él no pudo entender cómo compré en línea para él. —Cecil se encogió de hombros. Él solo había tratado de ayudar a Louis.

—Él estará bien. Harry va a cuidar de él. Vamos pareja, tiempo para que tú también descanses. —Maverick tenía un brillo en su mirada. Cecil conocía muy bien esa mirada y rió graciosamente. Tiempo de montar al grande y malo lobo. Cerró el programa y apagó la computadora, siguiendo a Maverick.

🥀

Harry desnudó a Louis, dejándolo en la cama. —¿Estás bien?

—Si, simplemente no sé cómo Cecil hizo todo eso. ¿Realmente mis cosas van a llegar? —Harry se desnudó mientras Louis jalaba los cobertores y se acurrucaba debajo de ellos. Harry subió a la cama y se acurrucó cerca. Louis acarició con su nariz la axila de Harry.

—Si, todo eso puede estar aquí mañana. Puedo pedirle a Cecil que te dé algunas lecciones de cómo usar la computadora. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Louis asintió, mordisqueando la piel bajo el brazo de Harry.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, lindo bebé? —Harry levantó el brazo para ver a Louis.

—Tú hueles bien.

Harry se rodó a un lado, jalando a su amante a sus brazos. Se inclinó y besó los labios de Louis, empujando su lengua para que le diera entrada. Louis se abrió. Harry entró, chupando la lengua de su pareja, apretando sus nalgas con la mano derecha. Acercó más a Louis, permitiendo que el pene de su amante presionara su abdomen. Louis estaba más duro que una roca. Movía sus caderas y hacía pequeños sexys sonidos. Harry quebró el beso.

—¿Quieres tener sexo de nuevo? ¿Eso es lo que mi lindo bebé quiere?

Louis asintió. —¿Tienes que morderme de nuevo?

Louis juntaba sus nalgas mientras su pene derramaba pre semen sobre el abdomen de Harry.

—No si no quieres.

—¿Qué si lo quiero? —Su pareja pasó su dedo por los labios de Harry, empujando hacia arriba el labio superior, divertido de ver que los dientes se alargaban.

—Entonces lo haría. —Harry rodó sobre sus rodillas, quedando sobre su pareja. Louis pasó su mano a través del largo cabello rizado de Harry, enviando un estremecimiento por su columna. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Louis se ruborizó. —¿Puedes chuparme de nuevo?

Harry se rió y mordisqueó uno de los pezones de Louis. Oh había creado a un monstruo. Louis gimió, jaló el cabello de Harry haciendo que su cabeza se acercara. Harry circuló con su lengua el pequeño disco café, chupando suavemente y provocando la punta. Amaba el hecho de que su pareja fuera tan receptiva y sin restricciones. Louis mostraba cada emoción que sentía. Su lengua recorrió sobre el esternón de Louis, encontrando que el otro pezón esperaba con anticipación. Harry lo lamió y lo chupó hasta igualarlo.

Bajó, pasando su lengua por las costillas de Louis, alrededor de su abdomen y entonces chupo el ombligo. Le gustaba el hecho de que su pareja tuviera tan poco vello en el cuerpo. Eso era sexy como el infierno. Harry mordisqueó el vello púbico de Louis, ese que estaba sobre su pelvis. Su vello no era grueso era más como una suave pelusa. Harry inhaló el aroma de su pareja, lamiendo el suave terciopelo. Louis abrió más las piernas, empujando los hombros de Harry, quería que le chupara el pene.

Su lengua bajó a la parte interna del muslo de Louis, circulando alrededor de las bolas, cuando chupó una recorrió suavemente con sus manos el abdomen de su pareja, liberó una y tomó la otra, gimiendo ante su premio.

—Harry, oh, Harry. —Louis se empujó más abajo, tratando de alimentar más a Harry. Harry sonrió y lamió el colgante saco, lentamente subió. Su lengua siguió la vena grande de la cabeza del pene, chupando el nudo de nervios bajo el capuchón. Louis levantó las caderas aferrándose al cabello de Harry. Harry le dio la bienvenida al punzante dolor.

—Jala mi cabello más duro, lindo bebé. —Louis tomó un puñado y lo jaló. Harry gimió y envolvió sus labios alrededor de la corona de Louis. Las mejillas de Harry se hundían y chupó más duro, bebiendo todo el pre semen que podía sacar de la pequeña ranura. La saliva bajaba mientras se daba un festín, pasó su dedo a través de eso humedeciéndolo bien. Harry llevó el dedo hacia el arrugado agujero de Louis, recorriéndolo. Louis se empujó hacia abajo. Harry se abrió camino, girando su dedo hasta que encontró la glándula. Louis gritó cuando Harry pasó su dedo sobre eso.

—Hazlo de nuevo, Harry.

Harry la acarició. Louis jaló su cabello más duro y Harry se volvió salvaje. Él metió un segundo dedo dentro del apretado calor, jodiendo el culo de su pareja. Louis se movía de arriba a abajo con placer. Él chupó más duro y metió un tercer dedo, estirando más el agujero de Louis.

—¡Me voy a correr, Harry! —El semen de Louis hizo explosión en su boca, cuando disparó en su garganta. Louis jodió la boca de Harry con rápidos empujes, bombeando hasta que sus bolas estuvieron vacías.

Harry tomó el lubricante del cajón y vertió una generosa cantidad arriba y abajo de su pene, extendiendo el frío gel que estaba en su mano. Lanzó la botella a un lado, limpiando su mano en la sabana. Colocó a Louis sobre sus rodillas, su pene besaba el anillo de músculos de su pareja. —¿Estás listo para mí, Louis?

—Sí. Jódeme, Harry. —Harry gruñó y se empujó al interior. La sucia boquita de su pareja lo encendió. Harry se detuvo una vez que la cabeza logró entrar, esperando a que el cuerpo de Louis se ajustara. Louis se empujó de golpe, sobresaltando a Harry. Su pareja se empujó hacia arriba y volvió a impactarse contra él de nuevo. Harry se sostuvo allí dejando que él tomara su placer.

—Eso es, bebé. Jode mi pene. Jode el pene de papi. —Harry lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás sorprendido. ¿De dónde infiernos vino eso? Él sentía un fuerte y poderoso instinto protector hacia su pequeña pareja, pero él nunca pensó en sí mismo como su papi. ¿Qué jodidos estaba mal con él? Él no era un pedófilo ni estirando la imaginación. Infiernos él estuvo indeciso sobre Louis, y él es su pareja. Harry se preguntaba si Louis había captado el desliz.

Louis inclinó la cabeza a un lado —Muérdeme, Harry. Por favor. —Siguió moviéndose duro hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas. Los caninos de Harry bajaron y se inclinó hacia Louis, mordiendo su hombro. —Si, hazlo. Muérdeme. —Harry hundió sus caninos, chupando el fuerte néctar.

Se perdió en el momento olvidando tomar solo una pequeña cantidad. Harry chupó duro, bebiendo la esencia de su pareja. Louis estando malditamente cerca empujó su culo contra la pelvis de Harry gritando cuando su pene hizo erupción sobre las sabanas. Louis colapsó en la cama cuando Harry lo liberó y rugió, las endorfinas lo recorrían, enviándolo dentro de un abismo sexual. Harry rodó, sus pulmones ardían por oxigeno mientras su pecho trataba de llevarlo hacia ellos.

Harry tomó a Louis, jalándolo hacia su pecho. Sintió algo caliente deslizándose en un lado de su cuerpo. Harry se enderezó y el cuerpo de Louis cayó. Rodando sobre él, Harry vio que él no había cerrado la herida.

Y Louis no se movía.

🥀

Mierda. Oh, mierda. Harry lamió la herida cerrándola, palmeó suavemente las mejillas de Louis. —Vamos, lindo bebé. Abre esos hermosos ojos para mí.

Louis gimió y sus ojos se movieron.

—Estás bien bebé. Déjame ver esos ojos. —Harry estaba aliviado de ver que su pareja se movía. Se maldijo por perder el control. Sabía que nunca debió de haber tomado tanto de su frágil pareja. El peso de Louis no le permitía cometer muchos errores.

—Harry, nosotros tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo. —Louis le estaba sonriendo.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Que había creado? Se percató de que Louis no era tímido en la cama como lo era fuera de ella. El hombre estaba comenzando a ser una bestia.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, divertido. —No hasta que ganes peso, mi caliente pequeña pareja. —Acomodó las almohadas juntandolas se acostó de espaldas y jaló a Louis con él. Su pareja se acurrucó en el ángulo de su brazo.

—En ese caso, voy a comerme la cocina entera. —Louis se rio graciosamente.

—Duerme ahora, lindo bebé. Puedes comerte la cocina entera mañana. —Harry jaló las mantas sobre ellos, y apagó la lámpara de su lado.

—Está bien, papi.

🥀

Jasper entró en la cocina se detuvo, salió y entonces volvió a entrar. Si, él había visto bien. Louis estaba sentado ante la mesa con prácticamente toda la despensa frente a él. ¿Qué infiernos? ¿Él tendría lombrices?

—Hey, chico. ¿Hambriento? —Jasper comenzó a alejar cosas. Sabía que Louis no iba a comer todo eso. Jasper guardó los dos tarros de mantequilla de cacahuate con las tres bolsas de papas. Una bolsa de pasta sin preparar fue guardada en el fondo de la gaveta Jasper se preguntaba qué planeaba Louis hacer con eso. Él guardó las tres latas de atún y la bolsa de harina en el gabinete. Jasper iba a tener que hablar con Harry. El pequeño parecía confundido acerca de la combinación de alimentos.

—Voy a comerme esas cosas. ¿Podrías devolvérmelas, Jasper? —Louis iba a tomar la botella de aceite de cocina pero Jasper fue más rápido.

—¿Y cómo ibas a comerte la harina?  _¿Hmm?_  ¿Mezclada con el aceite y esparcida sobre el atún? —Jasper finalmente había retirado la mayoría de las cosas de la mesa. Se sentó frente a la pequeña mierda y se le quedó viendo fijamente.

—Yo necesito ganar peso por Harry. Así él puede... olvídalo. —se ruborizó Louis.

Jasper sonrió, palmeó el dorso de la mano de Louis. —Sé por qué. Pero comer harina cruda, y aceite de cacahuate solo hará que te enfermes. Dile al viejo Jasper qué es lo que quieres, y te lo prepararé.

—Me gustan esas cosas que hiciste para mí y Harry la primera noche. —Louis tenía una expresión de concentración. —Eran largas y redondas y tenían carne y un poco de queso blanco.  _Oh_  y esa salsa y el queso arriba también.

—Eso es  _Manicotti_. Eso lleva un tiempo. ¿Quieres ayudarme a prepararla? —Jasper tomó los artículos que iba a necesitar para hacer ese plato, los dejó todos en el mostrador.

—Está bien. —Louis se lavó las manos, preparándose para ayudar.

Cecil entró corriendo a la cocina. —Louis, tus cosas están aquí.

🥀

Louis y Cecil corrieron al estudio. Había cajas por todos lados. Algunos de los centinelas ayudaron a Louis y Cecil a abrir las cajas y dejar la nueva ropa en el sofá para que Louis la examinara. La pila seguía creciendo cuando Louis vacío la última caja. Su lindo abrigo estaba ahí.

—¡Es del mismo color que en la pantalla! —Louis se lo puso acariciando la suave tela. Él se puso la capucha y pasó su mano por la peluda piel.

—Se te ve bien, pequeño. —Remi sonrió.

—Gracias, Remi. ¿Dónde están mis botas?

Cecil se las dio. Louis metió los pies en ellas, pavoneándose por todo el estudio. Los centinelas silbaban y gritaban. Louis brillaba.

Louis corrió a la oficina de Maverick y abrió la puerta. Se detuvo al ver a Maverick de pie, se veía realmente grande y atemorizante. Louis vio alrededor había seis personas más, incluyendo a Harry, mirándolo fijamente. —Lo siento. —Tomó su abrigo cerrándolo y salió corriendo del cuarto. Harry le gritó que se detuviera.

Louis se giró con lágrimas en sus ojos. —¿Te causé problemas?

—No, lindo bebé. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Harry se agachó apoyándose en una rodilla y limpió las lágrimas que bajaban sin control de los ojos de Louis.

—Traigo mi nuevo abrigo y botas y quería mostrártelas. ¿Estás seguro de que no estás en problemas?

—No estoy en problemas. Gírate y muéstrame tu nuevo abrigo y botas. —Harry se puso de pie y sonrió cuando Louis se giró, agregando un poco de contoneo a sus caderas. Levantó un pie girando su tobillo de un lado a otro para mostrar su bota y repitió el proceso con el otro pie.

—Te ves lindo en tu nuevo abrigo y tus botas también son lindas. Voy a tenerte que invitar a salir para que puedas mostrarlas. —Harry le dio un guiño.

—Te ves realmente bien, pequeño. —Maverick lo halagó.

Louis miró detrás de Harry para ver a todos los chicos que estaban en la oficina parados en el vestíbulo.

Louis caminó hacia Maverick, inclinando el cuello hacia atrás para verlo. —Siento no haber tocado. Por favor no te enojes con Harry.

Maverick se rió y le revolvió el cabello a Louis. —Puedes entrar cuando quieras. No estoy enojado con Harry.

Louis asintió y regresó con Harry, escondiéndose detrás de él.

—Te ves realmente bien, Louis.

Louis vio alrededor de su pareja. Había un hombre de pie sonriéndole. Él era realmente alto y tenía el cabello negro y rubio mezclado. Louis pensó que él era realmente hermoso.

—Gracias, Gunnar. —Harry llevó a Louis de regreso al estudio y dejó que le mostrara toda su ropa nueva.

—¿Puede alguno de ustedes chicos ayudar a mi pareja a llevar las cosas a nuestro cuarto? —Harry levantó a Louis y le dio un profundo y caliente beso.

—Toda tu ropa es muy linda, bebé.

Louis le murmuró al oído. —Gracias, papi —entonces se rió graciosamente.

—Quiero que selecciones algo para esta noche. Voy a llevarte a cenar. —Harry dejó a Louis con su ropa y regresó a la reunión.

Caden, Storm, Jasper, y Murdock ayudaron a Louis a llevar todo el cargamento al cuarto. Ellos incluso le ayudaron a acomodar las cosas. Los cuatro hombres opinaron sobre lo que Louis debería de usar para su cita. Louis pensó que eso también era divertido.

🥀

Cecil se sentó junto a la ventana viendo a los cuatro grandes guerreros luchar sobre el mejor atuendo que combinara con el nuevo abrigo rosa brillante de Louis. Esta casa definitivamente había atravesado una metamorfosis desde su llegada y la de Louis. Los centinelas acostumbraban a llegar a jugar billar o dardos. Beber y ver deportes en la televisión o jugar a las cartas. Rascarse las bolas y eructar. Aburrido.

Desde su llegada, los hombres se relajaron. Jugaban videojuegos con el estéreo a todo volumen, se hacían bromas unos a otros y discutían sobre quién era el más imbécil. Cecil amaba eso. Ellos incluso le cambiaron el nombre a la casa del Alfa. Ahora era conocida como  _'El estudio'._  Le iba bien, dado que todo sucedía ahí en el estudio. El estudio se convirtió en  _'el'_ lugar en el que se encontraban si no estaban patrullando. Ellos incluso habían olvidado que tenían sus propias casas, caían sobre uno o dos sofás mientras jugaban o hablaban.

—Chicos, chicos, chicos. Creo que deberían dejar que Louis lo elija. Después de todo es su cita. Dejen los atuendos que ustedes creen que debería usar y él elegirá uno de entre los cuatro. —Cecil negó con la cabeza. Hombres.

Todos ellos hicieron lo que Cecil sugirió, esperando a ver cuál atuendo ganaba. Louis caminó de adelante hacia atrás frente a la ropa extendida en la cama. Sus manos cerradas detrás de la espalda, parecía más un general inspeccionando la línea de las tropas. Cecil se rió.

Louis finalmente se detuvo, señalando unos jeans negros de cadera baja y una camisa de vestir blanca brillante.

Storm gritó, lanzando los brazos al aire. —Chico, tienes buen gusto. —Storm echó sal sobre la herida de los otros tres que se apartaron. Storm se rió. —Bebés perdedores.

Louis caminó hasta quedar frente a Storm, viéndolo fijamente. —¿Por qué tus ojos cambian todo el tiempo?

Los otros tres se colocaron al lado de Louis, jalándolo hacia ellos. Cecil veía con curiosidad porque ellos estaban actuando de esa manera. Él también lo había notado, pero nunca preguntó. Louis decía lo que pensaba. El guerrero jaló su trenzado cabello sobre sus hombros, acariciándolo.

—Recuérdame decírtelo después, pequeño. Ahora tienes que bañarte para tu cita. —Cuando Louis salió a hacer lo que se le dijo, Storm se giró hacia sus amigos. —No vuelvan a hacer eso de nuevo. ¡Nunca lo lastimaría!

—Lo siento, hombre, solo recuerda que noqueaste al último que preguntó —Murdock murmuró.

—Ese tipo era un imbécil, y lo saben. Él me seguía provocando y molestando. Por eso lo noqueé. —Storm tomó la ropa no elegida y la guardó, tratando de calmarse. —No puedo creer que mis amigos realmente creyeran que podría lastimarlo. Yo mido dos metros. ¿Cuánto más que Louis? ¿Medio metro?  _Bastardos._

—Lo siento, hombre. —Caden jaló ligeramente su trenza.

—Está bien. —Storm retiró su trenza de los dedos de Caden y chocaron sus nudillos.

—Está bien, ahora que eso se resolvió, váyanse. Louis necesita vestirse. —Cecil apuró a los hombres a salir del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Louis salió del cuarto de baño solo con una toalla, secándose el cabello con otra. —Vamos a ayudarte a prepararte, amigo.

Cecil cepilló el hermoso cabello de Louis queriendo jugar con él más que cepillarlo. Agregó algo de hidratante, entonces le dio a Louis una crema para que se pusiera en el cuerpo. Una vez que Louis estaba vestido, le dio algo de loción. Declarando que estaba listo, Cecil bajó las escaleras.

—Guau, mama, mírate. —Storm silbó.

—Luces bien, amigo. —Murdock guiñó.

—Oh, mi dios. Estás impactante, Louis. —Jasper había estado esperando en el estudio con la comida de Louis. —Supongo que no vas a necesitar esto. —Jasper llevó el plato a la cocina. —Te lo guardaré para más tarde, ¿está bien?

—Está bien. Gracias, Jasper. —Louis se sentó nervioso, esperando a Harry, quería complacer e impresionar a su pareja. Esperaba que a Harry le gustara la ropa.

—Te ves genial, lindo bebé. Voy a darme una ducha y estaré listo. —Harry entró al cuarto besó a Louis en la frente y subió las escaleras.

Diez minutos después Harry escoltaba a Louis a la camioneta, levantándolo al asiento de pasajeros y poniéndole el cinturón, dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de apurarse a su lado. Louis lo veía babeando. Harry siempre se veía bien. Pero esta noche él se veía para comérselo. Louis quería correr hacia la recamara y tener mucho sexo con él. Se rió graciosamente.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, bebé? —Harry encendió la camioneta, dirigiéndola por el camino de grava.

—Nada. —Louis se sentó con sus manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, nervioso. Esperaba no avergonzar a Harry haciendo algo estúpido. Esta era su primera cita y él quería que todo saliera bien.

—Puedo sentir tu nerviosismo. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Puedes sentirme? —Louis se movió tratando de calmarse.

—Si, puedo sentir tus emociones cuando estamos cerca uno del otro, como en el mismo cuarto o en la camioneta. Ahora dime qué sucede, lindo bebé.

—Es solo que no quiero cometer algún error y avergonzarte. — Louis bajó la cabeza, viendo sus jeans.

—No te preocupes por eso. No puedes avergonzarme. Recuerda eso. Tendría que preocuparme por lo que la gente piense y la verdad no me importa. —Harry le palmeó la rodilla.

Llegaron al frente del restaurante y el  _valet_  tomó la camioneta mientras ellos se dirigían al interior. Harry era el perfecto caballero. Le ayudó a Louis a quitarse el abrigo y le sacó la silla, incluso colocó la servilleta en su regazo.

Harry ordenó por ambos

La comida llegó, y los ojos de Louis se abrieron más ante la deliciosa apariencia de la pasta. El queso estaba derretido por todos lados. Él comió cuidadosamente, no quería hacer un lío.

La cita estaba yendo más que bien y Louis estaba pasando un buen momento. Le preguntó a Harry dónde estaba el cuarto de caballeros, murmurando que tenía que orinar.

Harry se rió y le señaló el camino.

Louis terminó y estaba lavándose las manos cuando dos hombres entraron. Ellos lo veían divertidos. Louis trató de apurarse en secarse las manos así podría irse.

Uno de los hombres lo acorraló. —¿Eres un gran hombre,  _twink_ _?_  Te rento por esta noche. Infiernos, por más si eres bueno. —Tomó el pene de Louis a través de sus pantalones.

Louis le golpeó la mano alejándola. —Détente. No me toques.

—Vamos, bebé. No te hagas de rogar. Al menos aún no. —El otro hombre jaló la espalda de Louis hacia su pecho, empujando su entrepierna en el trasero de Louis. Él luchaba por liberarse, pero el otro tipo empujaba su entrepierna por el frente de Louis, aplastando sus penes entre sí.

Louis comenzó a gemir. Quería a Harry. Él no quería a esos hombres tocándolo y empujándose dentro de él. El tipo de atrás metió su mano dentro de la parte de atrás de los jeans de Louis y apretó su trasero.

—¡Detente! —Louis luchó contra ellos, dando tumbos para liberarse. El tipo de atrás se tropezó y su mano salió de los pantalones de Louis. Louis corrió a la puerta, uno de los hombres le gritó pequeña puta.

Louis corrió hacia Harry, lanzándose hacia él, llorando.

—¿Qué sucede, Louis? —Harry se puso de pie, jalando a Louis a sus brazos.

—Esos hombres en el baño t–t–trataron de tener sexo conmigo —Louis lloró en el pecho de Harry.

Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos, cruzó el restaurante, golpeando la puerta del baño al abrirla. Él bajó a Louis entonces lanzó al primer tipo hacia la pared, tomando al segundo hombre por el cuello y levantando, sus pies dejaron el suelo. Harry gruñó cuando el primer hombre se tambaleaba hacia la puerta, tratando de salir. —No, ni una mierda que lo harás. —Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia atrás. Harry repetidamente lo lanzaba contra la pared de azulejos hasta que la policía irrumpió en el cuarto de baño.

🥀

Se necesitaron seis hombres para que Harry soltara a los dos hombres. Louis lloraba en una esquina mientras ellos le pusieron las esposas a Harry. Harry luchaba contra el cambio. Sabía que debía calmarse o todos ellos serían atacados por un gigantesco lobo Timber. Por lo general se requería otro lobo Timber para negar el cambio. Harry usó cada célula que le quedaba de su humanidad.

—Louis. Ve a la mesa y toma el celular del bolsillo interior. Presiona el número dos y entonces el botón de llamar. Maverick contestará. Dile que venga por ti. No salgas hasta que él venga por ti. ¿Me entiendes, lindo bebé? —Harry se rehuasaba a que la policía lo sacara hasta que su pareja hiciera lo que le había indicado. Ellos finalmente dejaron de luchar para sacarlo dejando que Harry estuviera al lado de la mesa mientras Louis hablaba con Maverick.

Louis se sentó en la mesa, esperando a que la pareja de Cecil viniera para llevarlo a casa. La policía había metido a Harry a la parte de atrás de un carro y lo había alejado de él.

Louis estaba aterrado sentado en medio del restaurante con extraños viéndolo, dándole significativas miradas. Quería a Harry. Louis comenzó a llorar en silencio. Ellos habían ido a la ciudad a cenar. Estaban demasiado lejos para que Louis pudiera ir caminando a casa. Solo podía esperar y con la esperanza de que nadie más lo molestara.

—¡Louis! —Cecil corrió cruzando el cuarto, jaló a Louis a sus brazos. —Estás bien, amigo. Maverick llevará a Harry a casa para ti. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien. ¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora? —Louis tomó su abrigo rosa y la chaqueta de piel de Harry. Quería el olor y el confort de su pareja, Louis se puso la enorme chaqueta.

Maverick pagó su comida y los llevó a la casa.

Los chicos se acercaron a Louis tan pronto entró. Querían saber lo que había sucedido. Louis les dijo de los dos hombres que entraron en el cuarto de baño y lo que le hicieron—cada cosa— entonces les dijo lo que Harry hizo.

Remi se acercó a Louis que estaba sentado en el sofá y se sentó a su lado. Colocando su brazo en los hombros de Louis lo abrazó llevándolo hacia su pecho. —¿Estás bien, pequeño?

Louis pasó su mano bajo la nariz, sollozando. —Si, ellos me asustaron, pero estoy bien. Ellos me quitaron a Harry. ¿Él va a regresar? —Lagrimas bajaron por la cara de Louis y la enterró en el pecho de Remi.

—Maverick lo traerá ahora. No te preocupes. —Remi pasó su mano por el cabello de Louis.

🥀

Harry salió de la camioneta incluso antes de que Maverick se estacionara. Entrando apresuradamente por la puerta del frente.

Harry tomó a su pequeña pareja y lo presionó contra su pecho. ―¿Estas bien, lindo bebé? ¿Te lastimaron?

—No puedo... respirar. —Harry aflojó el agarre, viendo a su pareja. Había estado aterrado de dejarlo solo en el restaurante. Cazar a esos dos y terminar con lo que había empezado era una prioridad en su cabeza.

—Ellos no me lastimaron, solo me asustaron. Ellos no dejaban de tocarme. Ellos me llamaron puta y  _twink_. ¿Qué es un  _twink_ _?_  Ellos también pusieron sus manos dentro de mis pantalones. —Louis se acercó más, hablándole al oído a Harry. —Ellos también tomaron mi pene. Y empujaron el suyo en mi trasero.

Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló con la abrumadora urgencia de cazar, el cambio venía con la necesidad de terminar lo que había empezado.

Louis siguió murmurándole al oído —Harry, no estamos en nuestra recamara, no puedes hacer eso.

¿Cómo infiernos hacía su amante para hacerlo reír en momentos como este? Harry apretó a Louis de nuevo. Sabía que si Louis no hubiera escapado, él podría haber sido violado. Harry luchaba con fuerza contra la necesidad de terminar eso. Su pareja había sido tocado por otro, por dos hombres. Sus instintos le decían que los matara, pero se sentó con su pareja, luchando por controlarse. Cerrando los ojos, Harry apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Sólo sosteniendo a Louis. ¿Cómo una cita tan perfecta había terminado tan mal?

🥀

Harry tocó en la puerta de la oficina de Maverick. —¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

—Seguro, entra.

Harry tomó asiento en la silla de piel frente al escritorio del Alfa. Viendo alrededor, él notó algo por primera vez. —¿Dónde está Kota?

—Mi Beta se está encargando de algunos asuntos en la ciudad. Debería estar en casa pronto. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo de él?

—No, solo noté que no estaba alrededor.

—Si lo acabas de notar, quizás necesites vacaciones. Él lleva días fuera. —Maverick vio cuidadosamente al comandante. Él había notado los cambios desde que encontró a su pareja. La mayoría buenos, considerando que no había visto reír al hombre en mucho tiempo, pero su temperamento había empeorado.

—Acerca de lo de hoy. No era mi intención atraer la atención hacia nosotros. Mi pareja fue asaltado y yo lo defendí. No me arrepiento de eso y no me voy a disculpar por atraer los reflectores hacia nosotros. —Harry se frotó las sienes. Él tenía dolor de cabeza desde el incidente, finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para soltar a Louis, lo que su pareja agradecía. Seguía llorando y no podía respirar.

—Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, Harry. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Encontraremos cómo salir de esto. Contraté un excelente abogado. Él puede lograr que los cargos desaparezcan. Solo quédate dentro de la casa y atiende a tu pareja. No más peleas.

Maverick se jaló el vello debajo de su labio inferior, preguntándose cómo Harry había logrado no cambiar y matar a todo el mundo en ese cuarto de baño. Él lo hubiera hecho. La sangre pudo haberse derramado si Cecil hubiera sido el lastimado. Pero su pareja ya había pasado por suficiente. Maverick alejó esos pensamientos porque aún le enojaban.

—Gracias, Maverick. —Harry suspiró profundamente. Todo lo que había querido hacer era salir con su pareja.

Saber que lastimaron a su pareja, aún hacía que quisiera sostenerlo en sus brazos, Harry encontró a Louis en la cocina, comiendo la comida que Jasper le había preparado antes. —¿Aún sigues hambriento?

—Si, esto es realmente bueno. Jasper puede preparar cualquier cosa para mí cuando quiera. —Louis llevó otro bocado con su tenedor a su boca y le dio un trago a su refresco de naranja.

Harry siguió ahí parado viendo a su pareja. No podía creer lo mucho que el pequeño chico había cambiado su vida y él no podía imaginar una vida sin él. Louis lentamente estaba saliendo de su concha y descubriendo quién era. Harry estaba orgulloso de estar ahí para ver que todo sucediera. Aún no le había preguntado acerca de la vida en su casa, temía que eso pudiera molestar a su pareja al revivirlo. Harry se sentía poco merecedor de ser amado por alguien como Louis.

—¿Estas bien, Harry? ¿Por qué te ves triste? —Louis bajó el tenedor y se limpió la boca, deslizó la silla hacia atrás y abrazó a Harry.

—Estoy bien, lindo bebé. ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos?

—¿Que tal billar? Nunca aprendí cómo jugar.

—Billar entonces. Vamos. —Harry lo tomó de la mano y guió a su bebé al interior del estudio.

Apartando a Murdock y Cody, Harry le mostró a Louis cómo jugar, manteniendo las reglas simples. Ellos empezaron a tener más público cuando Louis logró mejorar. Harry tuvo otra epifanía acerca de su pareja─le muestras a Louis algo una vez y él se volvía un maestro. Estaba empezando a pensar que el diagnostico estaba equivocado. Quizás su pareja solo era tímido e introvertido. Quizás nadie se había tomado el tiempo para mostrarle cómo funcionaban las cosas. Harry estaba empezando a creer que Louis Tomlinson no tenía un ligero retardo sino un mal diagnóstico.

—Patea su culo, pequeño. —Remi se reía.

Louis alineó el palo. —Bola ocho en la buchaca de la esquina. —Señaló la esquina a la que se refería y dio el tiro. Bingo.

—Estoy empezando a creerle a Jasper cuando dijo que lo engañaste. —Harry se rió.

—No- _uh_. Solo un buen estudiante. —Louis brillaba cuando dio otro tiro.

—Yo tengo el siguiente juego con la lindura del tamaño de una pinta.

Louis levantó la vista y vio a un extraño acercarse. El tipo era tan grande como todo el mundo ahí. Tenía los ojos negros igual que Tank. Su cabello era corto y negro y tenía vello alrededor de su boca. Sus ojos brillaban. Louis por alguna razón se sentía a salvo con él.

—Hey, Ludo, regresaste —Caden gritó.

—Si, mi hermano. Mi familia ha estado bien, ya puede cuidarse y mi madre está complacida. Todo está bien ahora, ¿no? —Ludo se acercó a Louis y le extendió la mano.

Louis la estrechó, pero el hombre le besó los nudillos.

—Soy Ludo, y ¿quién es esta hermosa flor?

—La pareja de Harry —Jasper dijo rápidamente.

Ludo dejó la mano rápidamente, viendo hacia su comandante.

—Mis disculpas señor. No lo sabía.

—Ahora lo sabes. No dejes que vuelva a suceder. Hey, Ludo. Me alegra que estés de regreso.

—Me alegra haber regresado, señor. ¿Me perdí de mucho?

Jasper le informó al lobo de todo lo que había sucedido. Ludo maldijo algunas veces durante el relato. Jasper bajó la voz cuando le dijo acerca del diagnóstico de Louis. Ludo vio a Louis cuidadosamente, lo veía con una luz totalmente diferente ahora. Se acercó a Cecil y lo abrazó. —Me alegra de que estés bien ahora. ―Cecil asintió y Ludo lo soltó.

—Debo ver a mi Alfa ahora. Los veré después.

—¿Por qué tiene acento ruso? —preguntó Louis.

—Nadie realmente lo sabe —Remi respondió.

Harry jaló a Cecil a un lado. —Hey, pequeño. ¿Puedes enseñarle a Louis cómo usar una computadora? Solo empezar con lo básico.

—Seguro, Harry. No hay problema, ¿no? —Cecil se rió mientras se llevaba a Louis.

—Pequeña mierda —Harry murmuró.

🥀

—Adelante. —Maverick estaba teniendo dolor de cabeza debido a que la puerta de su oficina parecía haberse vuelto giratoria. Centinelas y el comandante parecía que habían estado entrando y saliendo todo el día. Justo había terminado sus asuntos con Ludo a toda velocidad.  _¿Y ahora qué?_

—Hey, Maverick. —Kota entró y se paró junto a la puerta.

—Bueno. Una cara bienvenida. Entra, mi amigo. Toma asiento. —Kota no solo era el Beta de Maverick, sino también su mejor amigo. Ellos solo se llevaban dos años y se conocían desde hace trescientos años.

— _Um_ , Tengo a alguien a quien presentarte. ¿Está bien? —Kota abrió la puerta, esperando a que alguien entrara.

—Seguro. Lo sabes. —Maverick se puso de pie, preguntándose quién tenía a Kota tan calmado. Vio a un alto y delgado jovencito cruzar la puerta y acercarse a Kota. A juzgar por la estatura de Kota de dos metros siete centímetros, el hombre debería de medir al menos un metro ochenta y cinco. Tenía el cabello negro que bajaba por sus hombros y rosaban sus caderas. Sus ojos eran de un extraño café naranja, y seguía viendo al suelo, solo los levantó para ver a Maverick el tiempo suficiente para inclinar la cabeza. Maverick alejó la vista del hombre asustado. Repetidamente se acomodaba el cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Alfa, él es Blair, mi pareja. —Kota animó a Blair a acercarse a Maverick.

Maverick extendió su mano. —Encantado de conocerte, Blair. Soy Maverick.

Blair estrechó la mano e inmediatamente regresó al lado de Kota.

—¿Puedo informarte de todo dentro de un momento? Quiero presentárselo a la manada. —Kota entrelazó sus dedos con los de Blair.

—Claro, Kota. Tomate tu tiempo. —Maverick asintió mientras Kota y su pareja salían.

—Bueno, miren lo que trajo el gato. Un perro. —Remi se rio cuando Kota entró al estudio. Su sonrisa murió cuando notó al hombre a su lado o debería decir detrás de él. El tipo se veía nervioso.  _No me digan que otra jodida pareja. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Temporada de parejas?_  Los indicados estaban saliendo por todos lados. No es que le molestara a Remi. Él adoraba a Louis y a Cecil.

—Hey también a ti, Remington. —Kota inclinó la cabeza. —Él es mi pareja, Blair. —Kota colocó su mano en la baja espalda de su pareja y lo jaló al frente.

—Hey, Blair. Soy Remi. Encantado de conocerte. —Remi odiaba cuando Kota le decía por su nombre completo en lugar de su apodo. Solo su mamá lo llamaba Remington.

Blair inclinó la cabeza. —Hola. —Se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, viendo al suelo. Kota le murmuró al oído. —¿Recuerdas que hablamos de esto, rayito de sol? —Blair asintió y levantó la cabeza, viendo a todo el mundo.

—Hey, hermoso. Soy Jasper.

Blair dio un paso atrás, dándole a Kota una nerviosa mirada.

—Él es la reina aquí. Eso no quiere decir nada, amor. —Kota le hablaba suavemente. Blair asintió y vio al lobo pelirrojo. —Hola, Jasper.

—Te daré tu reina. Muérdeme, Kota. —Jasper le enseñó la lengua.

Kota se rió. Él sabía que los lobos tenían un excepcional oído. A él no le importaba siempre y cuanto su pareja estuviera cómodo. Todo el mundo se presentó. Realmente a Kota le presentaron a Louis. Él ya se había ido cuando Harry encontró su dulce. —De cualquier manera, ¿dónde está ese bruto?

—Justo aquí, viejo amigo. —Harry palmeó su espalda mientras estrechaba su mano.

—Felicitaciones por encontrar a tu pareja.

—Lo mismo digo. Hola. Soy Harry. —Harry extendió la mano hacia Blair, quien dudoso la tomó.

—Cecil, Louis, ¿pueden mostrarle los alrededores a Blair? Necesito hablar con Maverick. —Dakota lo besó, pasando un dedo a lo largo de la mandíbula.

—Seguro, Dakota. No hay problema. —Cecil le guiñó un ojo a Remi. Quien levantó el pulgar.

—Pequeña mierda. —Dakota besó a Blair de nuevo entonces se dirigió a la oficina con Harry.

🥀

—Entonces, Blair. ¿De dónde eres? —Cecil y Louis caminaban hacia la cocina por helado de la marca  _Moose_ _Tracks_. Louis sacó tres tazones mientras Cecil abría el contenedor del dulce. Los dos deberían de pesar ciento veinte kilos para ahora. Gracias a dios por la juventud y su alto metabolismo.

—Yo...  _uh_ , de los alrededores. —Blair aceptó un tazón de Louis y se sentó. A él realmente no le gustaba lo dulce, pero él no quería ofender a los anfitriones. Dakota le había dicho que empezara a hablar de sí mismo, pero esos dos eran demasiado adorables para resistirse. Vio como la pequeña lengua de Cecil salía mientras trataba de hundir la cuchara en el compacto helado. Muy adorable. Él pensó en su hermanito y cómo él solía hacer lo mismo. Blair alejó ese pensamiento. No había manera de que fuera a llorar frente a esos chicos.

—¿Cuantas cucharadas, Blair? A mí me gustan tres. —Louis sostenía su tazón con anticipación. Se paraba en las puntas de sus pies tratando de ver cómo Cecil batallaba para sacar el helado.

—Una está bien. ¿Necesitas ayuda, Cecil? —El pequeño chico parecía que trabajaba duro.

—No. Lo tengo. Solo dame un minuto. —Él finalmente logró sacar la cucharada, dándoles a todos lo que habían pedido.

—Entonces, ¿ustedes viven aquí? —Blair no hablaba mucho. Siempre luchaba por cosas qué decir.

—Sí. Yo vivo con Harry. Él es mi pareja. Aunque no como las parejas de Inglaterra.

Cecil y Blair se rieron. Cecil amaba lo que decía Louis.

—Maverick es mi pareja. —Cecil pasó su cuchara por el borde de su tazón cazando un cacahuate en miniatura.

—¿Quieres decir el Alfa Maverick? —Blair bajó la cuchara. ¿Aquél alto y gotico hombre realmente estaba emparejado con esta pequeña persona del tamaño de una pinta? Hablando de extrañas combinaciones. Cecil probablemente tenía que llevar consigo un banquito solo para besar al hombre. ¿Y el sexo? Blair ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que a Cecil le lastimaría eso. Él vio a Louis. El chico era una bolsa de huesos. ¿Cómo podía ser pareja de ese guerrero que parecía feroz? ¿Qué infiernos sucedía aquí? Blair pensó de nuevo en su hermanito y comenzó a enojarse. ¿Estarían esos dos siendo obligados?

—Blair, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué te ves enojado? —Louis se apartó. No le gustaba la gente que se veía enojada. Ellos usualmente golpean. Caminó hacia Cecil quedándose detrás de él. Blair estaba sentado ante la mesa, apretando los puños, y él no podía levantar la vista ni contestar. Louis se estaba asustando. Él gimió.

Cecil tomó la mano de Louis y lo llevó a la oficina de Maverick, tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta Cecil entró. —Harry, necesitas calmar a Louis. Kota, ve con tu pareja a la cocina. Él te necesita.

Harry se puso de pie y tomó a Louis en sus brazos mientras Kota salía al pasillo. Maverick levantó una ceja hacia su pareja, entonces Cecil se dirigió a él. —Te explico después. —Él besó a Maverick y se dirigió al estudio a jugar billar.

🥀

–¿Qué sucede, lindo bebé? —Harry frotaba su espalda mientras llevaba a Louis a su recamara.

—Blair realmente se estaba enojando y no podía decirnos ni a Cecil o a mí por qué. Me asusté porque Sean solía también poner esa cara, justo antes de gol...  olvídalo. —Louis enterró la cara en el cuello de Harry, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

—Mírame, bebé. —Harry puso un dedo bajo el mentón de Louis, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos. —¿Sean te golpeaba? ―Louis trató de apartar el mentón, pero Harry lo sostenía firme. ―Contéstame, bebé. —Harry le advirtió suavemente.

Louis asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza.

—¿En más de una ocasión?

Louis asintió de nuevo. —Él en ocasiones hacía que terminara en el hospital, y me hacía mentirle a esa amable gente acerca de por qué estaba ahí. No me gusta mentir, Harry.

Harry se sentó junto a la ventana, sosteniendo a Louis. ―¿Dónde está tu madre, Louis?

—Ella usa drogas. La corte dijo que ella no sabía cómo cuidarme, así que ellos me apartaron de ella y me entregaron a Sean. Mi mamá podía no cuidar bien de mí, pero ella me amaba. No como Sean. Él me insulta todo el tiempo y me golpea cuando está enojado. No quería vivir con él. ¿Tengo que regresar con él? ―Louis parecía que quería llorar.

—Nunca. Nunca regresarás con él. Te prometo eso. —Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. —Gracias.

—Te amo, lindo bebé. Sólo quiero que estés a salvo y seas feliz.

—También te amo, Harry. —Louis bajó la voz como si alguien pudiera oírlos en el cuarto. —¿Ahora podemos tener sexo?

Harry lo dejó de pie. —Desnúdate, Louis.

Louis hizo lo que se le dijo, quedándose desnudo de pie frente a su pareja. Se sentía vulnerable estando desnudo cuando Harry no lo estaba. Louis esperó que Harry le dijera qué más hacer.

—¿Quieres intentar algo nuevo?

Louis vaciló, entonces asintió.

—¿Cuál es tu refresco favorito?

Louis sonrió. —Sabes cuál es, Harry. Refresco de naranja.

—Cuando tratemos con esto, si no te gusta y quieres que me detenga tú vas a decir  _'refresco de naranja'_  ¿está bien?

—Está bien. ¿Por qué tengo que decir eso? ¿No puedo solo decir  _'detente'?_

—Es un juego.

—Está bien.

Harry abrió un cajón de la cómoda y sacó algunas cosas. Se giró hacia Louis. —¿Confías en mí, lindo bebé?

—Sí. ¿Por qué? —Louis estaba confundido. No entendía lo que Harry quería de él.

—Ve a la cama y acuéstate sobre tu espalda. No tienes permitido moverte ni decir nada. —Louis sabía que Harry usaba ese tono con sus hombres. Eso significaba que no podías discutir con él. Él subió a la cama y se acostó. Los nervios lo recorrían, pero Harry dijo que él podía detenerlo si no le gustaba. Louis, tomó una profunda respiración, relajándose.

—Buen niño. —Harry se acercó, dejando los artículos al lado de Louis.

Por el rabillo de los ojos vio a Harry levantar una pluma.

—Separa tus brazos y tus piernas.

Louis hizo lo que se le dijo. Él trató de no retorcerse cuando la pasó por su muslo, pantorrilla y tobillo, entonces del otro lado. Harry la subió por la cadera, su costado y luego circulo un pezón. Entonces acarició su cuello con la pluma y repitió el proceso descendiendo por el otro lado. Circuló el ombligo de Louis,

Harry finalmente acarició sus bolas, tomándose un largo momento ahí. Pasó la pluma entre sus nalgas y el interior de sus muslos, circuló el eje pasando por la cabeza del pene.

Harry repitió el proceso dos veces más llevando a Louis a la locura. Quería gemir, retorcerse y joder el aire pero Harry había dicho que no se moviera.

—Eres un buen niño. —Harry se inclinó y pasó su lengua por los labios de Louis antes de besarlo. —¿Cuál es la palabra que te dije que usaras?

_—Refresco de naranja._

—Muy bien. ¿Quieres usarla?

—No.

Harry miró de nuevo hacia los artículos. Louis comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando Harry le sonrió diabólicamente. —Levanta tus piernas hacia tu pecho, lindo bebé.

Louis colocó sus manos bajo sus rodillas y jaló.

Harry lubricó su trasero y lo estiró. Louis sintió la presión empujando.

—¿Duele?

—No. ¿Qué es eso?

—Un tapón anal. Baja tus piernas. ¿Aun confías en mí?

—Sí. —Louis no entendía de lo que Harry hablaba o qué había puesto en su culo, pero él confiaba en Harry.

Harry tomó dos bufandas de seda. Las cejas de Louis se juntaron cuando Harry ató sus muñecas en la cabecera de la cama. Harry se apartó y maldijo. ¿Acaso Louis no había hecho lo que Harry quiso de forma correcta?

—Aguanta, bebé. —Harry sacó el teléfono celular y habló rápidamente.

Louis seguía acostado, atado en la cama, preguntándose por qué Harry había hablado por teléfono. —¿No habrás llamado a alguien para que venga a mirar, verdad?

Preguntó Louis con miedo en su voz. A él no le importaba tratar cosas nuevas con su pareja, pero él no quería que alguien lo viera. Eso podría ser embarazoso.

Harry se inclinó y lo besó. —No, y dije sin hablar. Estas siendo un niño malo.

Louis curvó los labios hacia dentro, mostrándole a Harry que se quedaría en silencio.

—Buen niño.

Tocaron a la puerta, y Louis luchó por liberar las manos. Él veía hacia las mantas queriendo cubrirse para que nadie lo viera de esta forma. Estiró las puntas de los pies y trató de agarrar las mantas.

—Dije que sin moverse, niño malo. Nadie va a verte, solo yo. Relájate. —Harry entreabrió la puerta y luego la cerró. Se giró hacia Louis con dos pequeños tarros en sus manos. Louis trató de ver lo que era eso, pero Harry lo escondió detrás de su espalda. ―Quiero que cierres los ojos. No hagas trampa. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Sí. —Louis cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuerte. Sintió algo caliente en su pezón izquierdo. Eso le hacía cosquillas y entonces él sintió la lengua de Harry lamiéndolo. Louis luchaba contra la urgencia de empujarse hacia la boca. Harry dijo que no se moviera. Su otro pezón estaba todo caliente y hormigueando en espera de ser el siguiente. Louis podía sentir su pene endurecer. Él quería que Harry lo lamiera ahí. En lugar de eso, él lamió el otro pezón. El cuerpo de Louis estaba vibrando. Él realmente tenía que luchar para no moverse.

—Veo que a mi bebé le gusta lo que estoy haciendo.

—Sí.

Después, Louis sintió la caliente sensación bajar por su abdomen. Él saltó cuando algo frío lo tocó.

—No te muevas, niño malo.

—Lo siento.

Oyó a Harry reírse. Al menos él no estaba en problemas por desobedecer, eso era algo nuevo para él. Él realmente estaba tratando duro.

Louis sintió que la lengua de Harry recorría su abdomen y su ombligo. La lengua giraba dentro de su ombligo. Louis quería reírse porque le causaba cosquillas pero se contuvo. Sentía que la cosa fría iba más abajo. La urgencia de empujar sus caderas y hacer que tocara su pene era fuerte, pero no se permitió moverse.

Algo ahora vibraba arriba y abajo de sus muslos, y su pene saltó. Louis luchaba por no moverse ahora. Él sintió que tocaba sus nalgas y su grieta. Sus terminaciones nerviosas luchaban por empujarse hacia abajo en él. Eso se sentía maravilloso. Eso hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara. ¿Se metería en problemas si se moviera? No podía evitar que su cuerpo temblara. ¿Eso contaba?

—Lo estás haciendo hermosamente, bebé.

Bueno, él no se metió en problemas por temblar. Le gustaba cuando Harry lo alababa. Eso hacía que quisiera complacer a su pareja incluso más.

La vibración tocó sus bolas y en ese momento Louis saltó. Sentía la cosa caliente tocando su saco, y entonces la cosa fría. Eso era demasiado, muy diferentes sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Sentía como si estuviera flotando. Su cuerpo vibraba todo. Su mente trataba de imaginar qué era, pero no podía, Harry seguía dándole diferentes sensaciones al mismo tiempo.

El temblor en su cuerpo aumentó, enviándolo incluso más alto. Louis se sentía flotando, se sentía maravilloso. Su mente dejó de tratar de imaginar lo que era, solo se dejó sentir. La paz lo inundó, respiró profundamente, feliz. Gritó cuando sintió una onda eléctrica explotar frente a él. Él estaba corriendo ahora, cruzando el cielo. Su corazón latía más rápido y su cabeza estaba girando. Alzó las manos para tratar de reducir la velocidad, pero no pasó nada, su cuerpo comenzó a reducirla por sí mismo. Él estaba flotando suavemente. Lentamente.

Louis abrió los ojos y vio a Harry sonriéndole. Desamarró sus manos y lo jaló a sus brazos. Louis suspiró contra el pecho de su pareja. Lo que sea que hubiera sucedido él lo quería de nuevo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, lindo bebé?

—Como una tonta plastilina.

Harry se rió suavemente acariciando la espalda de Louis.

🥀

—Guau. Mira todas esas tiendas. ¿A dónde vamos? —Louis parecía un niño en navidad. Sus ojos viendo a todos lados al mismo tiempo. Había mucha gente así que tomó la mano de Cecil, temiendo perderse. Harry y Maverick caminaban detrás de ellos hablando acerca de 'negocios'. Aburrido. Él jaló a Cecil cuando vio unas lindas pantuflas en una vitrina. Tenían lazos rozas. Incluso tenían una bata que combinaba con lindos lazos en los bolsillos. Louis pegó la cara en el vidrio tratando de verlo más de cerca.

—Sabes, podemos entrar y verlos. —Cecil lo jaló llevándolo a donde estaban la bata y las pantuflas. Él tomó la bata del estante y trató de ponérsela. Con todo el mundo alimentándolo, Louis había ganado sus buenos cuatro kilos y medio en las últimas tres semanas. Se veía más saludable, pero aún tenía un largo camino por delante.

Cecil hacía del nutriólogo personal de Louis. El internet era una fuente de conocimiento, y él revisó muchos sitios buscando la dieta apropiada que pudiera ayudarlo. Cecil lo había subido a una báscula para ver cuánto pesaba y así poder hacer un plan de acuerdo a eso. Joder treinta y seis kilos. Cecil casi se desmaya. Uno de los muslos de Harry probablemente pesaba mucho más que eso.

Cecil tomó las pantuflas que él quería ver y entonces se dirigieron a la registradora.

Louis sacó la cartera que Harry le había dado y de ahí la tarjeta de crédito que su pareja le dio. Incluso tenía su nombre en ella. Estaba nervioso, nunca había usado una tarjeta antes. Cecil prometió ayudarle si se le olvidaba algo de lo que Harry había dicho.

El cajero registró la compra y Louis le dio la tarjeta de crédito. Él esperó a que el hombre le preguntara si era de crédito o de débito. La emoción lo recorría. Él había repetido su número una y otra vez hasta que se lo aprendió.

—Crédito o...

 _—¡_ _Debito_ _!_  — _Oops_. Estaba demasiado emocionado. Cecil se rió al lado de él y Louis se ruborizó. El hombre sonrió y le pidió que introdujera su número. Louis cuidadosamente presionó los botones, repitiendo los números en su cabeza. Harry le dijo que no le dijera a nadie los números ni siquiera si se los preguntaban. Su pareja le dijo que la gente roba esos números y gastan el dinero de otros. Nadie iba a robarle dinero a Louis.

El hombre le dio la tarjeta y su recibo. Él tomó la bolsa y salió corriendo a mostrarle a Harry lo que había comprado. Cecil le dijo a Harry que él no había necesitado ayuda.

—Lo hiciste bien, lindo bebé. Y la bata y las pantuflas son lindas. —Harry se inclinó y le murmuró al oído. —Puedes mostrármelas esta noche. —Le dio un guiño.

Louis se ruborizó y asintió.

—Guarda tu tarjeta, cariño. Aún la tienes en la mano. —Louis bajó la vista y vio el plateado plástico en su puño. Dobló el recibo y guardó ambos. Tomando la mano de Cecil se alejaron de nuevo. Louis veía sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Harry seguía detrás de ellos. Harry le dio un guiño mientras seguía hablando con Maverick. Louis sonrió entonces le dio la espalda.

Cecil entró en una oscura tienda que tenía todo tipo de cosas extrañas, como cráneos y huesos cruzados, pequeños duendes y hadas. La música estaba muy fuerte y era extraña. La gente saltaba con ella e incluso tenían piercing en su nariz y labio. Louis comenzó a entrar en pánico. No le gustaba esa tienda y quería salir. Jaló la mano de Cecil, pero Cecil se adentró más en la tienda.

Louis soltó la mano de Cecil y cubrió sus oídos. La música lastimaba, no era como la música de su casa. La música decía algo sobre suicidio y sangre. Louis empujó gente mientras trataba de escapar.

Él quería a Harry, pero no lo veía. Las lágrimas bajaban por su cara cuando él cerró los ojos.

—Hey, chico ¿estás bien? —Louis abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre con una calcomanía de cráneo cerca de sus cejas, él gritó fuerte. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? Brazos lo rodearon, haciendo que Louis se sobresaltara. Se giró para ver que su pareja lo levantaba en sus brazos. Harry lo cargó y lo sacó de esa horrible tienda. Él rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos, no le importaba que lo vieran llorar o abrazar a su enorme pareja.

 _—Shh,_  Papi, está aquí. Deja de llorar. —Harry le secó las lágrimas y le besó los ojos. Louis empezó a calmarse. Ahora tenía hipo. Harry frotó su espalda, meciéndolo en sus brazos. Ellos estaban sentados en una banca afuera de la tienda que lo había asustado.

—Ahora estas bien. Deja de llorar, lindo bebé. —Harry lo sostenía y apoyaba su mejilla en la cabeza de Louis.

Cecil salió corriendo de la tienda en pánico. Vio a Louis y corrió hacia él. —Lo siento mucho. No sabía que la tienda te asustaría. Te busqué por todos lados cuando soltaste mi mano. Por favor no huyas de mí de nuevo. Este susto me quito diez años. ―Pasó su mano por el cabello de Louis.

Louis enterró la cara en el pecho de Harry, quería sentir que estaba a salvo, inhaló el aroma de su pareja calmándose. Aunque seguía con hipo.

—¿Estas bien ahora? —Harry retiró el cabello de Louis y le besó la frente. Louis asintió y se bajó de su regazo.

Tomó la mano de Cecil de nuevo y comenzaron a caminar, se sentía totalmente avergonzado por llorar como un bebé. Cecil apretó su mano. —Está bien. Yo también en ocasiones me asusto. No se lo digas a nadie, pero no puedo dormir en la oscuridad.

Louis sonrió, sintiéndose mejor. Ellos entraron a una tienda de manualidades, y Louis se quedó con la boca abierta mientras lentamente la recorría. Había todo tipo de cosas brillantes que pudiera querer. Incluso tenían esmalte de uñas con brillo.

Siguiendo a Cecil, Louis tomó una pequeña canasta junto a la puerta. Después de dejar en la canasta un esmalte de uñas rosa y un cinturón con chispas, Louis tomó una billetera rosa para Harry y otra para Maverick. Él fue a la registradora, no gritó esta vez, y pagó los artículos.

Louis le dio la billetera a su pareja, emocionado de darle algo.

—Gracias, bebé. Es... linda.

—También te compré una, semental. Louis la escogió. —Cecil le dio a Maverick una billetera rosa con un unicornio.

El hambre los guió al área de comidas y eligieron la comida china. Se sentaron y hablaban mientras comían, Louis parloteaba acerca de las malditas billeteras rosas.

Murmurando que él tenía que ir a orinar, Louis tomó la mano de Cecil después de que Harry y Maverick insistieran que fueran juntos, jaló a la otra pareja con él.

🥀

Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con tu billetera? —Harry se reía. Él había casi caído cuando su pareja le dio esa cosa rosa. No había manera de que pudiera rehusársela a Louis, ¿pero rosa? ¿Qué infiernos le sucedía con ese color?

—Jódete, Harry. Le voy a poner lo mismo que le pongas a la tuya.

—Bueno, al menos la mía no tiene el unicornio. —Harry se carcajeó y las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—De nuevo. Jódete. —Maverick empezó a reírse. Mierda esto era demasiado bizarro.

—Discúlpenme. ¿Esos asientos están ocupados?

Los hombres levantaron la vista y vieron a dos voluptuosas rubias en el borde de la mesa con sus bandejas de comida. Tenían los labios rojos y sus bubis medio salidas de sus camisetas. Sus jeans eran como si estuvieran pegados a la piel, y uno de ellos incluso era tan bajo que se veía algo de la roja tanga.

—Lo siento, señoritas, me temo que lo están. —Harry les contestó amablemente. Solo porque no estuviera interesado en el sexo opuesto, no significaba que fuera un imbécil.

—Eso es muy malo. ¿No estarían interesados en un pequeño juego con nosotras y sus damas? —La que mostraba la tanga roja, bajó la bandeja y movió sus bubis frente a la cara de Harry. Oyó un gemido y alejó a la mujer. Louis estaba parado ahí, se veía devastado. Él cruzó el área de comidas corriendo y giró en una esquina. Harry se puso de pie y con Cecil y Maverick fueron detrás de él. Harry llegó a la esquina, pero Louis no se veía por ningún lado.

 _Joder. Joder. Joder_. Eso no podía estar sucediendo.

—Cecil y yo iremos por el otro lado. Quizás podamos encontrarlo. —Maverick y su pareja se giraron y corrieron en dirección opuesta. Diez minutos después Harry dio con ellos. Sin Louis.

🥀

 _—Bueno, bueno, bueno_. Mi hermanito finalmente salió a jugar. —Sean tomó a Louis del brazo y lo jaló fuera del centro comercial, empujándolo al interior del carro y entonces se lo llevó.

Sean estaba manejando como loco. Louis rápidamente se puso el cinturón de seguridad, demasiado aterrado para hablar. No quería estar con Sean. Quería ir a casa, la casa de Harry.

—Tu novio no está alrededor para salvarte, pequeño retardado. —Sean se estiró y golpeó la cara de Louis. —Cuando te dije que te quería en casa, eso significaba que vinieras a casa. De cualquier manera. ¿Por qué tu incapaz culo fue llevado al hospital?

Louis gimió pero no contestó. Él tenía que pensar la manera de lograr escapar. ¿Cómo podría encontrarlo Harry? ¿Cómo podría encontrar a Harry? Louis se sintió con pánico pero logró calmarse. Tenía que pensar claramente. Harry querría que se calmara y pensara. Sean daba una vuelta tras otra. Louis trató de recordarlas todas, pero eran demasiadas.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, Sean salió del camino principal y tomó un camino de tierra. Continúo un poco más hasta que llevó el carro detrás de una cabaña. Louis estaba temblando tan fuerte que sus dientes castañeaban.

—Sal de una jodida vez y no empieces a gritar mierdas. —Sean tomó su brazo una vez que Louis salió del carro, lo empujó duro hacia la puerta trasera tan duro que cayó al suelo. —Maldito retardado, levántate. —El bruto pateó a Louis, gritándole que se levantara del suelo.

Louis lentamente logró ponerse de pie. Se alejó pero no fue lo suficientemente rapido, Sean le golpeó más duro en el abdomen entonces Louis se cayó de nuevo y vomitó.

—Juro que eres demasiado estúpido para vivir. Mamá debió de haberte ahogado cuando eras un bebé. —Sean se alejó y tomó algunas toallas, se las lanzó a Louis mientras le gritaba que limpiara su mierda.

Louis sollozaba sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras limpiaba el contenido de su estómago. Su abdomen realmente le dolía mucho. Escapar era la única manera de alejarse de Sean y sus abusos. El teléfono celular de Sean estaba sobre el mostrador. Louis vio a su hermano y luego al piso. Si él pudiera alcanzar el teléfono celular, él podría llamar al 911. Tenía que ser realmente cuidadoso.

Louis llevó las toallas al bote de basura las echó adentro, sacó la bolsa de basura. La anudo y se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

—Oh no, no lo harás. —Sean tomó su brazo, quitándole la bolsa y lanzándola por la puerta. —Yo me encargaré de eso después. Tu retardado trasero puede intentar huir, y entonces realmente tendría que darte una lección. Además, tengo algo realmente especial planeado para ti.

Louis retrocedió, golpeándose contra el mostrador. Se giró como si estuviera evitando que Sean lo golpeara mientras tomaba el teléfono celular y caía al suelo hecho una bola.

—Ni siquiera he levantado la mano como para que te asustes imbécil. —Louis mantenía su mano abajo, cuando Sean lo agarró del suelo y lo jaló al cuarto de atrás. Louis sosteniendo el teléfono a un lado logro marcar el número de emergencia y deslizar el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Sean abrió la puerta de la recámara mientras Louis trataba de alejarse. Sean lo pateó de nuevo. Esta vez Louis usó su cerebro.

—Por favor, Sean. No me golpees. Te prometo ser bueno. Solo no me golpees más. —Louis gritaba, asegurándose de hacerlo lo suficientemente alto como para que lo captara el teléfono.

—Cállate jodido imbécil —Sean le gritó en su cara. Ató las manos de Louis con una soga que se sentía muy áspera. Eso lastimaba sus muñecas. Sean lo levantó y deslizó sus manos atadas en un gancho que colgaba del techo. Las puntas de los pies de Louis apenas si tocaban el suelo.

Sean se quitó la camiseta y giro sus hombros, tronó sus nudillos y comenzó a golpear un costado de Louis.

Louis gritaba, moviéndose en el gancho.

—Te enseñaré imbécil a no huir.

🥀

Harry estaba como loco. ¿A dónde podría haber ido Louis? Él lo buscó por todo el centro comercial, movió aparadores y abrió cualquier pequeño lugar. Nada de Louis. Maverick había llamado a los Centinelas. Ellos buscaban a los alrededores del centro comercial.

Aún nada.

—Lo encontraremos no pierdas la esperanza. Él es inteligente, Harry. —Kota estaba tratando de calmar a un hombre que no podía ser calmado. Harry nunca dejaría de buscar a Louis. Él le había prometido mantenerlo a salvo y ahora él estaba perdido. ¿Qué jodidos iba a hacer? Sacó la billetera rosa del bolsillo trasero, Harry la apretó en su mano, dándole un ligero consuelo el tener algo que le recordaba a su pareja.

Harry vio a un adolescente lejos de la multitud viéndolo. Harry lo vio por un momento, notó cómo se frotaba constantemente el brazo. El adolescente inclinó la cabeza señalándole a Harry que se acercara. Harry vacilante se acercó. Esperó a que el chico dijera algo.

—Vi lo que le sucedió al pequeño chico. —El adolescente veía alrededor como si alguien pudiera verlo. Eso hizo que Harry también viera alrededor.

—Dime lo que viste. —Harry no tenía tiempo para juegos. Si el chico mentía, Harry podría perder el maldito control.

—Eso te costará.

—¿Qué jodidos quieres decir con que ' _me costará'?_  —Harry dio un paso hacia adelante tomando la camisa del chico en un puño, pero el chico no trató de alejarse.

—Necesito algunos dólares, digamos... cincuenta.

—¿Cómo sé que viste algo? —Harry no sabía por qué pero algo le decía que él hablaba en serio. Había algo en ese chico.

—Pequeño chico, como de un metro sesenta y cinco. Delgado como el infierno, cabello castaño y un abrigo rosa. ¿Te parece familiar? —El chico pasó su mano arriba y debajo de su brazo de nuevo.

Harry lo vio. Él había visto ese movimiento antes pero ahora no podía decir lo que significaba. Su cerebro estaba demasiado confundido para pensar. Envió al fondo de su cerebro el movimiento de los brazos del chico. Sacó cincuenta dólares de la cartera y se los dio, pero los retiró antes de que el chico los tomara.

—Si me estás tomando del pelo tendrás grandes problemas, mucho más grandes que el estar quebrado. ¿Estamos claros?

—Si, seguro, seguro. —El chico tomó el dinero y lo empujó a su bolsillo. —Tipo promedio uno setenta y cinco, se parecía al pequeño hombre. Lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de aquí. El pequeño hombre estaba aterrado. El grande dijo y lo cito textualmente: ' _Bueno, bueno, bueno. Mi_ _hermanito_ _finalmente salió a jugar'._

 _¡Sean! —_ Gracias, chico. —Harry regresó con Maverick. —Sean lo tiene, ese chico de allá lo vio. —Harry se giró pero el chico ya se había ido. Se giró hacia Maverick y le dijo —Ese chico describió a Louis y a Sean. Incluso oyó a Sean decirle ' _hermanito'_ _._

—Vamos. —Maverick llamó a la tropa, les dijo que encontraran la casa de Sean. Harry había tomado la dirección cuando fue a ver a Louis al hospital, recordó los números de la casa.

Llegando a la casa vacía. Harry entró como una tormenta. ¿Dónde jodidos estaban?

🥀

—¿Has tenido suficiente, retardado?

Louis apenas podía ver, menos oír. Sean lo había golpeado excesivamente. Ahora él realmente era un retardado. Su cerebro se sentía aturdido y todo le dolía. Incluso le dolía respirar. Él deseaba que Sean terminara con él y así el dolor desaparecía.

—Supongo que no. —Sean tomó una cadena y la envolvió alrededor de su puño. Louis se encogió. Eso realmente le iba a doler. Sean levantó el puño, listo para quebrar los huesos de Louis.

—¡Alto! Coloca las manos detrás de tu cabeza. ¡Ahora!

Louis vio con sus hinchados ojos a la policía apuntando sus pistolas hacia Sean. Estaba aliviado de no sentir más dolor. Quería gritar era tan feliz. Entonces su hermano le mostraría a todo el mundo lo retardado que era.

Sean sacó de detrás de su espalda una pistola. Louis oyó las armas disparar antes de desmayarse.

🥀

Harry estaba gritándole a todo el mundo. Él tenía que encontrar a su lindo bebé. Esto era una pesadilla viviente. No tenía ni idea de dónde buscar. Ellos no encontraban ninguna pista que pudieran seguir, ni siquiera una pequeña. Los lobos Timber eran súper rastreadores, incluso para encontrar pistas en donde nadie podía.

Pero aquí no había nada.

Sean tenía que haberlo llevado a algún otro lugar, pero ¿adónde? Ellos habían registrado toda la casa buscando pistas e incluso los registros personales y las cuentas bancarias. Harry había estado impactado al descubrir que a Sean le pagaba la ciudad por criar a Louis. Al menos dos grandes al mes. No le extrañaba que él quisiera que su hermano regresara, todo se trataba de dinero. Harry gruñó al pensar que Sean usaba a Louis para eso. Sus registros también decían que Sean estaba quebrado. El tipo no tenía ni un poco de sentido de común cuando se trataba de finanzas y presupuestos.

También descubrió el cuarto en el que Louis había dormido. Una celda en la prisión estaría más decorada y sería más confortable. Harry desgarró el colchón. La manta con la que se había cubierto era más delgada que una hoja de papel.

Se paseó por la casa gruñendo y golpeando cuando su teléfono celular timbró. Lo sacó del clip y presionó el botón de encendido. —¿Qué?

Harry cayó de rodillas, gritando.

🥀

Maverick llegó al escritorio de información. —Necesito ver a Louis Tomlinson.

La enfermera lo vio y entonces vio hacia la computadora buscando información. —Él está en cuidados intensivos. Tome el elevador de allá —ella señaló hacia un grupo de tres elevadores— es en el quinto piso. —Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando catorce feroces hombres y dos pequeños chicos se dirigieron a los elevadores.

Ellos tomaron los tres elevadores para subir al quinto piso. La enfermera detrás del escritorio palideció cuando los guerreros, con Cecil y Blair, entraron al vestíbulo. —¿P...  puedo ayudarlos? —Ella se apartó e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para verlos.

Maverick repitió su pregunta, y la enfermera buscó a Louis en la computadora. —¿Todos son miembros de su familia? —Ella vio de un hombre al siguiente.

—Sí. Todos somos su familia —Maverick le informó.

—Necesito saber quién en particular tiene derechos sobre él. ―La enfermera esperó mientras que uno de los gigantes dio un paso hacia adelante. Ella realmente palideció cuando se acercó el hombre con el cabello rizado más lindo que hubiera visto, realmente tenía un toque particular. —¿Qué relación tiene con el paciente?

—Soy su esposo. Quiero verlo ahora. —Harry le gruñó. Maverick colocó su mano en el antebrazo de Harry, advirtiéndole que se calmara. Harry asintió entonces agregó —Por favor.

—Sígame, señor.

Harry fue guiado al fondo. Pasaron de un cuarto después de otro hasta que la enfermera finalmente se detuvo en el penúltimo, empujó la puerta y Harry entró.

Harry se detuvo inmediatamente. No. Su lindo bebé tenía un tubo para respirar e intravenosas salían por todos lados. Su cara ni siquiera era reconocible. Harry apoyó su mano contra la pared, mareado y con nauseas.

Tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar que descendieran y saliera el aullido que desgarraba su pecho. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar la niebla que inundaba su cerebro.

—Qué... ¿qué le sucedió? —Eso fue todo lo que logró decir. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, ardía como las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Él no podía contenerlas. Soltó un sollozo y las lágrimas cayeron.

La enfermera palmeó su brazo. —Él está muy mal. La policía lo encontró con las muñecas atadas y colgado en un gancho de carne. Su hermano —El rostro de la enfermera mostró una expresión de malestar— lo golpeó demasiado. —Ella tomó la tabla con la información de Louis. —En términos generales, él tiene una fractura del pómulo, dos costillas quebradas, y él tuvo que entrar a cirugía para detener un sangrado interno. Él está en condiciones críticas. Él tuvo un paro cardiorespiratorio en la mesa de operaciones. Desafortunadamente su falta de peso no está a su favor.

Harry cayó de rodillas, cubriendo su cara con las manos. Él le había fallado a su pareja. ¿Cómo su lindo bebé lo iba a perdonar? El verlo hacía que Harry quisiera desgarrar al mundo. No a su lindo bebé.

Harry se puso de pie tomó la silla al lado de la cama de Louis, la enfermera se fue dándole privacidad.

Harry solo se quedó ahí viendo a su pareja. Su precioso hombre estaba luchando por su vida. Harry retiró un mechón de cabello de su frente, pasando el sedoso cabello por entre sus dedos. Silentes lágrimas caían mientras Harry tarareaba la canción de cuna con el ritmo con el que Louis había cantado en la ducha la primera mañana que pasaron juntos.

Harry siguió tarareando y acariciando su cabello.

🥀

A Louis le dolía. Le dolía todo. Él quería que el dolor se alejara. Él quería a Harry. Abrió la boca para llamar a su pareja, un tubo en su garganta le impidió hacerlo. Trató de abrir los ojos, luchando por hacerlo, pero no pudo. Louis se calmó cuando oyó una hermosa canción tarareada. La canción le era familiar. A él le gustaba cantarla en la ducha. La canción terminaba y comenzaba de nuevo.

Algo rosaba su cabello, y él se sintió cómodo. No quería que eso se detuviera. Eso no se detuvo. Su cabello era acariciado y su canción favorita tarareada. Louis suspiró interiormente mientras empezaba a dormirse de nuevo.

No. Él quería despertar  _Trata,_ _Louis_. Luchó de nuevo por abrir los ojos, vio una pequeña luz, apenas, pero era muy brillante. Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Un ángel le hablaba —Vamos, lindo bebé. Te vi tratar de abrir los ojos. Vamos, regresa conmigo. —La voz se oía muy lejos. Como si fuera el eco en un túnel. Trató de nuevo de abrir los ojos pero los cerró fuerte. La luz era demasiado brillante.

El ángel habló de nuevo —Bajé la luz, trata de nuevo. —Aún se oía muy lejos.

Un eco.

De nuevo se estaba durmiendo.

🥀

Harry había estado tarareando y acariciando el cabello de su bebé cuando vio los ojos de Louis moverse. Él pensó que se lo estaba imaginando, lo quería con tanta urgencia que evocó la imagen.

Quizás su pareja estaba tratando de abrirlos. —Vamos lindo bebé. Te vi tratar de abrir los ojos. Vamos regresa conmigo. —Ahí estaba, él lo vio de nuevo. Él notó que su pareja cerró los ojos como si le molestara la brillante luz. Harry corrió a bajar la intensidad y regresó con su pareja. —Bajé la luz. Trata de nuevo. —Los rasgos de Louis eran mucho más relajados. Él se estaba perdiendo de nuevo. Harry lo tenía que alcanzar.

—Vamos, bebé. Sé que te duele, pero tienes que regresar conmigo. Por favor —La voz de Harry se quebró en la última palabra —Lucha, lindo bebé. Lucha por papi.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron ligeramente. Harry podía decir que él estaba luchando. Él acarició su cabello, necesitaba el contacto. Louis los abrió de nuevo y vio a Harry. Una lágrima rodó por un lado de su cara y desapareció en la línea de su cabello.

—Hola, lindo bebé. ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? —Louis asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y otra lágrima rodó. Harry la secó cuidadosamente, apenas tocando la piel. Llevó el dedo a su boca y saboreó la salada lágrima de su pareja. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Harry se derramaban mientras le sonreía a su lindo bebé. —Te amo, Louis —Las lágrimas de Louis comenzaron a caer y su cuerpo se estremecía.

—Shh, no llores. Estoy aquí. Dejaré de llorar si tú lo haces, ¿trato? ―Louis de nuevo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Harry limpió su cara, y tragó cualquier lágrima que amenazaba escapar. Suavemente se atrevió a limpiar la cara de su pareja con un pañuelo desechable, alejando la humedad.

Louis seguía viéndolo. Harry comenzó a tararear y acariciar su cabello, sonriéndole.

🥀

Cecil estaba acurrucado en los brazos de Maverick, llorando suavemente. No podía creer que su pequeño amigo estuviera en cuidados intensivos. Ellos acababan de estar pasando un buen momento en el centro comercial.

Se estremeció al recordar su propio secuestro. Los extremadamente oscuros túneles en donde lo habían dejado. Las severas lesiones en sus muñecas. Cecil tocó sus muñecas, viendo la delgada cicatriz que trazaba toda la circunferencia. Aún no podía doblar el dedo índice. Se acurrucó más cerca, ahora necesitaba la fuerza de Maverick, su pareja lo abrazó más fuerte.

Harry cruzó las puertas viéndose como si el mismo diablo hubiera pateado su culo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, su cabello por todos lados. Parecía como si hubiera perdido a su mejor amigo.

El corazón de Cecil se aceleró. ¿Algo le había sucedido a Louis? Él... no. Él no estaba muerto. Harry estaría como loco ahora si lo estuviera.

Maverick se puso de pie con Cecil aún acurrucado en sus brazos. —¿Cómo está? —Cecil sintió que Maverick lo jalaba más cerca de su pecho.

—Él... —Harry se limpió la garganta e intentó de nuevo. ―Él murió en la mesa de operaciones, pero lograron regresarlo. Él,  _uh_ , él... —Harry comenzó a llorar, tratando duro de contener las lágrimas que caían como ríos. Maverick dejó a Cecil con Kota y tomó a Harry, sosteniéndolo. Harry colapsó contra él, dejándose ir. Era un triste espectáculo para presenciar.

Harry se enderezó, aclaró su garganta y se limpió la cara. ―Estoy bien. Gracias. —Caminó hacia una de las duras sillas de plástico del cuarto de espera y se dejó caer. —Su cara está tan hinchada que está más allá de lo reconocible. El hueso de su pómulo está quebrado al igual que dos costillas. Ellos lo llevaron a cirugía para detener un sangrado interno. —Harry gruñó fuerte y la enfermera tomó unos expedientes y salió rápidamente, dejando a los lobos solos. —Su hermano ató sus muñecas y lo colgó en un gancho de carne, y lo golpeó como si fuera un jodido saco de boxeo.

Gruñidos hicieron erupción en toda la sala de espera.

—Aunque él abrió los ojos. ¿Eso es bueno, verdad? —Harry se limpió otra lágrima que caía.

—Es muy bueno —Maverick apretó su hombro.

—Voy a regresar con él. Gracias por estar aquí. —Harry se puso de pie, vio alrededor del cuarto les dio una seria sonrisa antes de desaparecer de regreso a través de las puertas.

🥀

Louis regresó a casa dos semanas después. Su cuerpo sanó más rápido que lo normal, gracias a la saliva de lobo de Harry. Así es como se lo explicó a su pareja. Cuando él mordió a Louis, su saliva entró por su hombro. Asco.

Una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha le recordaba la golpiza de Sean. Trataba de esconderla, pero Harry le decía que era hermoso y que dejara de esconder su cara. Louis la odiaba.

Se había rehusado a salir de su cuarto durante una semana, hasta que una mañana, Harry lo levantó y lo llevó abajo, sentándolo en un sofá para dejar que todo el mundo viera su fea cara. Jasper besó su cicatriz cuando Harry no estaba viendo. Eso hizo que Louis se riera.

Ahora él estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, trazando con su dedo la dentada cicatriz causada por el puño de Sean, que siempre le recordaría lo que su vida había sido.

—No lo hagas, lindo bebé. Incluso si tuvieras mil cicatrices en tu cuerpo, aún seguiría pensando que eres el más impactante hombre que ha nacido. —Harry acunó la cara de Louis, dándole pequeños besos en ambas mejillas. —Tú eres mi lindo bebé no importa cómo te veas.

Louis trató de girar la cabeza pero Harry la detuvo firmemente. —Soy feo.

—Solo una persona ciega puede pensar eso —Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos, pasando su mano por su espalda. —Eres un hombre muy fuerte que sobrevivió a un infierno que aún lastima mi corazón. Te amo, lindo bebé.

Louis se limpió las lágrimas que bajaban por su cara —¿No quieres deshacerte de mí ahora?

Harry gruñó —Hacerlo equivaldría a deshacerme de mi corazón que late en mi pecho, el aire que llena mis pulmones y el alma que se entrelazó con la tuya.

Louis le sonrió a Harry —Si, También te amo.

🥀

Louis pensó en la discusión que Harry y Remi habían tenido el primer día que llegaron a esa casa. Eso era extraño.

—¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo, hombre? —Harry palmeó a Remi alejándolo.

—¿Qué es ese olor en ti? —Remi olfateó de nuevo.

—¿Puedes detenerte? Deja de olfatearme. —Harry lo alejó de nuevo.

—En serio, espera. —Remi inhaló profundamente.

Harry se separó con una expresión de malestar. —¿Terminaste de olerme? Ve por la ropa interior de la canasta por si lo necesitas tan urgentemente.

—Jódete. ¿De quién es ese olor? —Remi preguntó con una rara y seria expresión. Louis los veía desde la cama.

—¿Qué infiernos quieres decir con de quién? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? No empieces con esas mierdas, hombre. ¿Tratas de hacer que mi pareja crea que lo engaño? —Harry le gruñó a Remi.

—No, ¿de quién es ese maldito olor en ti? —Remi le gruñó.

—No sé hombre, toma mi camisa. Es tuya. Ve y huélela en tu cuarto o donde quieras. —Extrañado, se quitó la camisa. Era la misma camisa que haba tenido puesta cuando Louis fue secuestrado. Harry no había dejado a su pareja, y ese era su primer día en casa. No había tenido oportunidad de bañarse antes de que Remi comenzara con toda esa locura del olor.

—No quiero tu maldita camisa. —Remi se la lanzó —Quiero saber por qué el olor de mi pareja está en ti.

Harry se detuvo. ¿De qué infiernos hablaba Remi?

¿Pareja?

Harry pensó duro quién había estado alrededor. Lo recordó. El adolescente en el centro comercial. Mierda. Eso que había mandado al fondo de su cabeza regresó. Jadeó cuando se dio cuenta lo que significaba que se frotara el brazo. El chico estaba lastimado. Pero no físicamente.

Harry le había dado a la pareja de Remi cincuenta dólares que usaría para drogarse.

_**Fin.** _


End file.
